Who Would Have Thought?
by xx-Lelly Ivashkov Ozera-xx
Summary: What happens if Rose doesn't get Lissa after Graduation? But, got Christian instead? What happens if they start to fall for one another? This story is co-written with ATrueLoveStory. Hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! This story is co written with ATrueLoveStory! Let us know what you think! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter One  
RPOV

"Can you believe it? We are graduating!" Lissa said with excitement. We were in my room getting ready together. Eddie and Christian are suppose to be here in an hour to pick us up.

"I know! Me and you! Christian and Eddie! All at the Royal Court together." I said with a smile.

"Rose, what's the matter?" Lissa asked.

Ever since we fought Avery, her brother, Reed and her Guardian, Simon; the bond has grown stronger. She can now sense my emotions. I'm glad that's all she can sense; I really don't want her in my head.

"It's just that I wish _he_ was here." I say. I decided to tell Lissa about me and Dimitri. She was pissed at first that I didn't tell her but then she was sympathetic and there for me; along with all my other friends.

The one person that I did talk to first about this was the one I never really thought I have a serious conversation with.

_I checked the bond to see where Lissa was. She was practicing Spirit with Adrian. _

"_Come on Cousin, concentrate. Concentration is the key to dream walking. I can't stress it anymore." Adrian said. _

"_I am trying to! I have a lot on my mind." She said. _

_I pulled out of her head; I could feel the darkness building up. So …I did what I always did. I took it from her. Now, I felt like punching someone. I had to get rid of it, so I took the ring Oksana made me and put it on. And, immediately the darkness went away. _

_I made my way across the campus to the male Moroi dorms. I had to talk to someone who knows what I'm going through. Christian._

_I reached his room, and stood there for a couple minutes debating whether or not I should be here. I raised my hand and knocked on the door. _

_I heard something hit the floor hard and then an inaudible grumble. "Whoever is knocking on my door better have a damn good reason!" I heard him say. _

"_Finally! What took so long?" I asked in my sarcastic tone, welcoming myself into his room._

"_Sure, you can come in. Don't mind me." Christian said. _

"_Never do, Pyro." I decided to sit on his nice leather sofa; it's quite comfortable. Christian sat down on the matching chair, across from me. _

"_So, what brings you to my awesome room, Rosie?"_

"_Rosie? I'll let that one slide_ Lord Ozera._" I said. I knew how much he hates that name. _

"_Rose? What are you really doing here?" He asked. "Why aren't you with Lissa?"_

"_The same reason you aren't." I said truthfully. _

"_Oh. So…what can I do for you?"_

"_Did Lissa or Adrian tell you why I left?" I asked. I wasn't sure how much he knew._

"_Somewhat."_

"_What did they tell you?" I asked him. _

"_That you left to kill Belikov. What's this have to do with why you are here in my room?"_

"_I missed." I said, trying to fight the tears. I can't cry in front of Christian. I can't let him see that I am weak. _

"_What?"_

"_I MISSED!!" I yelled at him._

"_Missed what?" I could tell that he was getting frustrated. _

"_I missed…missed his…heart…twice." I finally said; tears spilling out of my eyes. _

_Before I knew what was happening Christian got up and came and sat by me. He pulled me into his lap and kept telling me it was ok. _

"_No, it's not." I choked out. I gave him the letter that came with the stake. _

"_Who else knows about this?" he asked. _

"_Only you." I said. _

"_Rose, why did you come to me to talk about this?"_

"_B-because you have been through this; I just figured you know what I'm going through and can help me."_

"_II never imagined the day that Rose Hathaway would need my help." He said._

_I couldn't help but give a small laugh. "I know, right?" To be honest, this was one of the reasons I liked Christian, he always knew what to say doing the toughest times. He always made me laugh when I was down. I could never tell him that though; think what it would do to my reputation. _

"_So, do you want to talk about it?"_

"_I don't know if I can." I said truthfully. _

"_It helps, trust me." _

_So I did. I talked about what happened for the first time. I told him about going to Baia, meeting his family, how they accepted me. We talked about the commune they lived in. I told him about the wake we had about him, talked about his sisters, how Abe kept threatening me. How I made a deal to leave to save Victoria, how she hates me. _

_Then we talked about the one thing I couldn't bring myself to talk about. I took several deep breaths. "I went out to hunt with a group of unpromised dhampirs like me, we went to Novosibirsk and I tortured the Strigoi to tell me where Dimitri was." I blinked back some tears and kept going. "I went outside one night and he was walking by, I forgot his first lesson – DON'T HESITATE. He punched me and knocked me out. He took me to a manor and kept me there as his blood whore for a week or two."_

"_He told me that I was to be awakened or killed. Somehow I made a stake out of a wooden chair leg a stabbed him, he was unconscious, so I made a run for it. I made it out of the manor and through the maze and into the woods. I made it to a bridge and by then Dimitri caught up to me. I threatened to kill myself by jumping off the bridge and into the river. I let go and he was there to grab me, while he was pulling me up I staked him." The tears where falling down my face at this point. _

"_And the last thing ii said to him was, 'I will always love you.' And the last thing he told me was, 'That's what I was supposed to say.'" I started to sob. _

_Christian wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly to him. He let me sob into his shirt not caring that I was ruining it. _

Lissa pulled me out of my thoughts. "Rose, it'll get easier."

"Lis, no offense, but how would you know?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I don't know what you're going through. If I could, I would take all this pain away from you." She said.

"I know, Lis. It's ok. We'll make it through it all together." I said.

"We have to hurry; the guys are going to be here in a little bit."

"So, how are things between you and Christian going?"

"Not so great, we're working on it. He still doesn't trust me; but I can't blame him. I still can't believe that Avery did that to me and Adrian."

"Just give him time and space. He'll come around." I said try to reassure her.

Before she could say anything, there was a knock on the door. I told Lissa that I would get it. "Coming!" I yelled.

I opened the door to find, Adrian leaning against my door frame. "Not who you expected?" He asked when he saw my expression falter a little.

"Not quite." I said with a smile. He returned it. "So, are you going to let me in?"

"I'm thinking about it." I said.

"And…."

"I guess," I said, moving aside to let him in.

"Why thank you, Little Dhampir." He said with his world famous lazy grin.

"Lissa! Adrian is here!" I yelled, since she was in the bathroom.

_I'll be out in a little bit._ She said through the bond.

"Are you going to go back to Court with us?" I asked Adrian. We haven't had a lot of time to catch up with one other.

"Of course. You don't think I would stay here now, would you?"

"You never know."

"So, what are you doing after Graduation?"

"Just going to hang out with Lissa. You?"

"Care if I join you?" he asked.

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p'.

"Ok than. I'll see you at the gym." We both stood up and he gave me a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Bye."

A couple minutes after he left there was another knock on the door. "Coming!" I yelled once more.

"Could you take any longer?" Christian sarcastically asked.

"I could try too." I replied through the door.

"Just open the damn door, Rose." Christian said.

"Someone's a little moody today." I laughed.

"Isn't everyone?" Eddie asked.

"Depends." Was all I said. "Lissa! Come on! We don't want to be late."

"Rose, when are you ever on time?" Lissa asked walking over to us.

"Never!" I said.

Christian walked over to us and gave Lissa a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Babe, Excited?" He asked with as much enthusiasm he could muster.

"Yes, Is it that obvious?" She squealed with her bright eyes widened.

"Oh No! Not at all." He answered her sarcastically, which was a first. He was hardly sarcastic to her. Hmm?

"Sparky! So glad you decided to join the festivities. They wouldn't be as joyous without your smiling, bright face." I said taunting me with her most antagonizing tone. I couldn't help myself.

"Rosie, Can't you come up with a better one than that? I know you have it in you." He said while smirking at me. He's is acting pretty strange and I'm the only one that notices.

"My dearest Pyro, are you going to miss me when I leave for Court tomorrow with your woman? You know you love me and can't stand a day without my beautiful face." I teased him; giving him the world famous Hathaway man – eater smile.

He just stood there staring at me. What the hell? Is today the day that Rose Hathaway renders Christian speechless? He takes a gulp; what in the hell is going on with him?

Waving a hand in front of his face, "Earth to Sparky! Anyone home in there? Actually, that's asking a lot. Maybe I should ask, Are you okay? Yeah! That sounds better." I couldn't help but laugh. His face expression was priceless!

"Funny Rose, I was just thinking about something." He said to me. What no comeback?

"It must have been pretty good." I said raising my eyebrows, the sexual innuendo apparent.

He locked eyes with her. "Yes it was and it caught me completely off guard, that's for sure."

"Well, Whatever!" I said and slapped me on his shoulder, _a little_ too hard, but he didn't say anything.

"Ready to get this show started?" Eddie said.

"No….I never want to leave this place." Christian said sarcastically and with a roll of his eyes. "Are you ready to become my guardian? And get to live with this awesomeness every day."

"OH! I can't wait!" Eddie retorted while punching Christian's arm.

"We're all going to be together! Just like we are now!" Lissa said, excitement radiating off of her.

"Come on." Eddie said. He was so excited to being leaving this place; I couldn't blame him. So was I. I want to get far away from this school.

We were walking towards the gym and talking about what we would do if we all stuck together. We decided to move into a house near the court. We would go to school together. To think all of us in college. The next four years will either be fu n or be hell. Depending on whom you are.

We reached the gym doors, novices on one side and Moroi on the other. I gave Lissa on last hug and gave Christian a high five. Eddie and I went to sit next to each other.

We took our seats and then Kirova came on to the stage.

"We are here today to celebrate our graduating class. We have many Novices that will become full fledge Guardians, who will be guarding the graduating Moroi. I would like to congratulate all of you, you all worked really hard. I know that a few of you have been through a lot more than most. You have all matured over the years. I'm glad to see that Vasilissa Dragomir and Rosemarie Hathaway are graduating with us this year. Before this speech gets too long, I'll stop here. "

And with that Alberta came on stage, and gave us directions. "I'm going to call the names in alphabetical order." Me and Eddie both flinched at that. Mason was always the first to be called, not this time. Thinking that had brought tears to my eyes. I blinked them back, he would want me to be happy.

Alberta kept on talking, "You are to come up get your stake and repeat your oath. Tomorrow you all will get your Promise Marks. With that, let's begin."

I had a while to wait so, I zoned out till I heard Eddie's name.

"Eddison Castile."

Eddie got up and walked to the stage; people were clapping and cheering for him. I think I was the loudest one, but I really didn't care; I was so happy for him.

"Eddison Castile will be guarding…." Alberta trailed off, she turned the microphone off and looked to Kirova and a bunch of other Guardians. They were talking about something and from the looks on Eddies' face I could tell that something was wrong. I shook his head 'no'. Why the hell was he saying no?

Alberta came back, "Sorry for that, there was a slight confusion with who was guarding who."

This is why Eddie was saying no, I wasn't getting Lissa, he was. I bet that Queen Bitch had something to do with this. I turned around and looked for Lissa. I spotted her and gave her a reassuring smile. She returned it with a sad smile. This couldn't be happening to me. Didn't the bond mean anything to anyone?

"Eddison Castile will be guarding Vasilissa Dragomir with Guardian Janine Hathaway." Alberta finally said.

No, no, no, no, no, this can't be happening. I kept saying to myself. I kept my control in check and didn't start anything. At least no yet. I was determined to get to the bottom of this.

While I was talking to myself Eddie had already took his oath and had his stake. He was coming back down the steps and took his seat right by me.

"Rose, I'm so sorry." Eddie said as he sat down.

I was staring at the back of the head in front of me. "It's okay." I whispered. Nothing ever goes the way there supposed to. I lost Mason, then Dimitri, and now Lissa. Why me? What have I done to deserve this, I know that I'm sarcastic and what not, but still I worked hard to get here and now I'm losing everything.

I didn't here Alberta call my name at first. Eddie gave me a nudge. "Rosemarie Hathaway."

I slowly stood up and walked up to the stage. People were whistling, clapping, cheering, for me. I finally reached Alberta and waited for her to tell me who I was guarding.

"Rosemarie Hathaway with be Christian Ozera's Guardian."

WHAT????

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Reviews are appreciated. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything. Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.**Chapter 2

* * *

**Rose's POV**

I was completely numb. What just happened? NO, no. There has to be some mistake. I took my stake and not really sure if I wanted to take the oath any longer, considering my dreams of being a guardian…Lissa's guardian was being destroyed.

Alberta was looking at me expectantly, waiting for my response. I searched her face for an explanation as I reluctantly took the oath. Everything I've ever known and anticipated in this life has been flipped opposite with no real direction. I was seriously starting to wonder what it was I had done so wrong in this life. Will I ever truly get any peace or happiness?

Alberta leaned down so she could whisper something in my ear, "Rose, I am so sorry. I had no idea; I don't make these kinds of decisions." Her voice was filled was filled with remorse.

I just looked up at her, with a blank face. "I know you would never do this to me." I just walked off the stage and back to my seat. I just zoned out through the rest of the ceremony, not really giving a shit what happened.

Once it was over; people started to go crazy. Some of them were talking about the party that was starting in an hour or so. Others were talking about their Guardians. I was going to ask Eddie something, but when I turned around I saw him walking away. Hmmm…wonder where he's going?

I was going to follow him but then I saw Lissa and Christian walking over to me, holding hands. At least there happy. Note the sarcasm. "Rose, I'm so sorry." This time it was Lissa.

"Why in the hell is everyone apologizing to me?!" I said to no one in particular. "How can you be sorry? Your life is still on track! You get to do the things you planned to do! Me? I don't know anymore!" I know I shouldn't have yelled at her but she didn't and probably won't ever understand the pain I go through every day. "Lissa, you'll never get it. You will always get what you want; you don't have to work for it. It's just handed to you. Me?? I have to work my ass off every single day. I don't get a break! I don't get what I want! The one and only thing that I ever wanted was taken away from me!"

With that, I turned and walked away. I couldn't be here right now. I didn't want to say anything else that I might regret. I'm already mad at might self for losing control, especially with Lissa.

"Rose!" Someone called right as I was about to leave; I turned to see Eddie jogging towards me.

"Yea?" I ask him.

"I'm-" I cut him off.

"Don't." Was all I said at first. I took several deep breaths; try to fight to stay in control. "Please, don't say you're sorry. I've heard one too many times." I said looking at him.

He just looked at me and then finally said, "Ok."

"Where did you go after the ceremony? You were here one minute and then I turned around to talk to you and you were walking away." I said.

"Well, I knew that you were going to be pissed about this whole situation, so I went to talk to Alberta."

"Really?" I asked. Maybe there was a way I could be Lissa's Guardian after all. "What did she say?"

He looked down. Oh, this can't be good. The grin on my face slowly faded. "Well, there is one way…" he trailed off.

"That would be…" I said, waiting for him to finish.

"Well, it's not really something that you can just do. It doesn't happen that offend." He said. He was starting to piss me off.

"Eddie, quit stalling and spit it out already!" I said.

"Ok, this is what Alberta said, and I quote, 'There is no way to trade. Once we are assigned our charge and take the oath there is no going back unless the charge request our dismissal.'"

That doesn't sound that bad. An idea popped in my head. "Maybe…just maybe we could have Lissa request your dismissal?" I asked him.

Eddie frowned at me, which told me 'no, it isn't going to happen.' "I don't know Rose. Even if she asks for my release, you still aren't guaranteed to replace me. Also, I don't know how a dismissal would look to my futures charges. I would do a lot for you Rose."

I cut him off. "You're right Eddie. I could never ask you to put your reputation in jeopardy just so I could be with my best friend." It did seem childish for me to even consider the thought.

Eddie wrapped his arm around my shoulders and gave me a squeeze. He leaned in and whispered, "For what it's worth, I really am sorry; I know you don't want to hear that, but I mean it. And, look at it this way, Christian and Lissa are a couple and since you're his guardian; we will all be together."

I knew he was right. Although Christian and I always jerk each other around, when it came down to it; we always had each other's backs. Actually, Christian was starting to grow on me. When I went to him about the letters I was receiving from Dimitri, he was more understanding than I ever imagined him being. He was comforting and sweet to me. I will always be grateful because he has been there for me on more than one occasion. Lissa was lucky to have him.

Okay, what the hell is wrong with me? Did I really just think that…I mean come on! I'm talking about Christian; my sarcastic ass Fire Boy. Where is all this coming from???

"Come on; let's go find those two love birds." Eddie said, while put his arm on my shoulder.

With that we headed off to where Lissa and Christian were before I lost it. They were talking to each other.

"Hey, Lissa, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take all my frustration out on you." I said.

"It's ok." She said. "But can I talk to you, just you and me?" she asked.

"Yea, sure."

Hmmm…I wonder what's going on…Usually she just talks to me in front of the guys. I wonder what's going on. "What's up, Lis?"

I felt her apprehension before she spoke. "What about Christian?"

Totally random; I was thrown off by her question and a little confused as to why she was asking. "What about Christian?"

'Well, I'm just worried that…" she stopped. She better not say what I think she is going to say. I could feel myself losing control. What is the matter with me?

"What? That I would let something happen to him? Would let him get hurt? Die? Is that what you're asking me?" I was offended by her obvious accusation that I would possibly let him get hurt. This was the first time in my life that I actually wanted to smack Lissa.

She didn't even bother to say anything. She just looked at me. So I just answered the questions for her, knowing she wants some answers. You have got to be shitting me; of all people, Lissa is suppose to be the one person that believes me.

"Lissa, how long have you known me?" It was a rhetorical question, I went on. "Throughout the whole time we've been best friends have I ever let someone get hurt?" I looked away from her. I knew two people that I let die. Stop it! It wasn't your fault.

"Lis, you have to understand, Christian and I may not always see eye to eye, but there was no way in hell I would let harm come to him; just because I didn't get my way." My tone made it quite clear I didn't appreciate her lack of faith in my abilities.

She quickly tried to backtrack. "Rose, I didn't mean to imply that you don't have the ability to properly guard him. I only meant that he can be difficult with you sometimes and it may be hard for you to cope." She said speaking with regret in her voice.

I put my arm around her and smiled. "Come on Liss, I know you didn't mean it. I am just pissed and taking it out on you. Sorry. Now, we need to find that bonehead boyfriend of yours and figure out our future plans."

I don't think I can apologize to anyone any more. There are too many 'I'm sorry' going around.

"Rose?" Lissa ask. "What will I do without you? What if it doesn't work out with Christian? What if we are not together anymore, you and I?" She brought her hands to her face as she started to cry.

I tried to reassure her. "Liss, how could you ever be without me? You could never get that lucky. You're stuck with me." I said while pointing to my head.

She smiled at me. "I guess you're right."

From behind I felt hands wrap around my waist and kiss my ear. "Hey Little Dhampir, Congratulations!" Well not really, considering you got Ozera. Who the hell did you piss off babe?"

Turning to look at Adrian. "Where the hell have you been??" I asked him sarcastically. "To answer you question, your Aunt, Queen Bitch. It's technically your fault. You do know that, right?"

"Huh? What did I do? Besides defending my eternal love for you, my beautiful sex goddess." He said with that sly, sexy smirk. What an ass.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him. "Come on Ivashkov, you are helping us find Sparky."

We found Sparky, he was talking to Eddie and a group of other people. They walked over to us and we started to head out. And then, I remember someone telling me about a party tonight. I think it was Ryan. Can't remember; but that doesn't matter.

"Hey Guys! Are we hitting up the Big Blow-out Party tonight?" God, I need to unwind and let loose before everything changes.

I was in a funk and alcohol was just what this girl needed to bring her out of it. I know I quit drinking, but this is an exception. It was only for tonight. What could possibly go wrong, right?

Eddie gave me a look as if I was insane for asking such a question. "HELL YEAH, Hathaway! My ass is getting hella drunk before I have to start guarding this little lady." Bumping his hip to Lissa's. She smiled trying to hide her utter disappointment about the whole guardian situation. Eddie sensed the tension and responded. " Guys, we need tonight to be together, let loose, and have some fun. Let's face it, it's all going to change real soon. I vote we don't worry about anything tonight, but having fun. Who's with me?"

"Hear, Hear!" Adrian exclaimed, raising the drink already present in his hand. "I've started without you people. You guys are going to have to try and caught up." He was challenging us to live a little.

"I need to change into some party clothes. I can't go dressed in this!" I said with mock horror while drawing emphasis to my formal attire. "Liss, You want to go change and we will meet up in an hour or so?"

"Sure." She shrugged her shoulders. "Lissa, Come on, it will work out. Don't you trust me?" I knew that wasn't fair to try and manipulate her. But, she was bumming me out even further. "We need to unwind and YOU need more than any of us." I met her eyes trying to convey that I didn't need any dark effects from spirit, not tonight. She smiled and I instantly felt her mood change. "You're right. Let's go party."

"HEY! HEY! Let the party officially begin. I have arrived." Drawing all the attention to myself, with true Rose Hathaway style.

"Whoa Hathaway! You're going to party? I thought you got all mature and shit. You aren't aloud have fun anymore?" Jesse Zeklos yelled in my direction as he moved in closer.

Oh no, he didn't. " If I remember correctly Zeklos, the last time I went 'all mature and shit' you pissed your pants." I oozed all the sarcasm I had into that insult. Everyone around us burst out laughing. I had achieved my mission, making Jesse look like the ass he is.

I turned to Adrian, giving him my best man-eating smile. "Lord Ivashkov, My hand is empty. If you want a fair shot at all my hotness; you better hurry up and correct my problem." His jaw hit the floor and I swear I never seen that boy run so fast.

I was downing one drink after another and I was feeling it. I didn't care because I was having fun tonight. I decided to grab Adrian and have a little with him. "Come dance with me, Ivashkov." He gave me that sly, sexy smirk and grabbed my hand; leading me to the dance floor. The music was pounding to a hypnotic beat, as Adrian and I were bumping and grinding up against each other.

"Oh! Little Dhampir, I have a feeling I might be given a chance to have my way with you tonight." Smiling as his hands roam their way all over my body while we danced.

I start laughing and smiled at him. "Adrian Baby, I'm not that drunk….yet."

He cocks his eyebrow. "So, you're saying I might have a chance. My luck must be changing for the better. Here have another drink." He says handing me a beer.

Taking the drink from his hand and finishing it, I brushed my tongue across my lips. "There's always the chance you could get that lucky." I said while grabbing his hair and pulling his face to mine, crashing our lips together.

**Christian's POV**

Lissa stood there, swaying from too much alcohol. I really hated when she got this way, it wasn't often, but I still didn't like it.

"What's with the sudden interest in Rose being with Adrian? I would think it should make you happy that he isn't hitting on me." She said slurring her words. I guess she saw me watching the tow of them.

I rolled my eyes at her; she really was grating my nerves tonight. I definitely wasn't myself and I just wanted to get so far away from this damn place and if I am with Lissa; I am stuck in a life I hate, the royal way of living is not for me.

"Liss, What's with the jealous act? Rose is like your sister. You should be looking out for her." I said.

Lissa snorted. "It's not my job to look out for her." While taking another long gulp of alcohol. I gave her a hard look and hissed the following words. "Yes, I guess it wouldn't be your job. Seeing how she is willing to put her life on the line for you every day. She gets nothing in return for her sacrifices...nothing. You're acting like all the other spoiled, ungrateful Royal Moroi." I can't believe that Lissa just said that.

She glared back at me, not backing down. "Are you forgetting you're one of us?" She said condemning me with her words.

I took a step towards her, holding her stare. "I am nothing like you." She flinched like I had hit her. I hated to hurt Lissa, I did. I just don't have the patience for petty bullshit anymore; I want something more.

For unexplained reasons, my eyes drifted to where Rose was dancing. What the hell is wrong with me?

"HHMMMM! You see something you like over there? I mean you keep staring at Rose; maybe you should go over and dance with her!" Lissa said, her voice was dripping with bitterness.

I shook my head. "You know Liss, this game is getting old." I grabbed her drink from her hand. "Maybe you should take it easy on the booze."

Reaching to take her drink back, "God Christian! You're really boring; you use to be fun to hang out with. I think I should go party with a guy who knows how to have fun." Downing her drink in one gulp.

My eyes bore into hers as I spoke in such a cruel tone; I barely recognized my own voice. "See Lissa, that's the shit right there that makes me wonder why I even bother; if you're even worth it."

Lissa came closer to me and she uttered the words with venom. "Fuck You Christian! I don't need you to think I am worth it." Before I even realized what was happening; she raised her hand and smacked me across my cheek as hard as she could. I stood there for a minute; dumbfounded, as Lissa turned and took off running away from me.

"Lissa, Wait!" I yelled, running after her.

"Come on Liss! Stop! I am sorry!" I tried to express sympathy, when I really wasn't sorry. She stopped so I was able to catch up to her. I reached to grasp hold of her hand; she pulled back from me.

"Christian, you really hurt my feelings. Why are you being so mean to me?" She begged me for an answer. I hurt her feelings?? It's always about her. What about me? My feelings? Not once has she asked me about what I want. She assumes I want the same things she wants.

"I am truly sorry Lissa. You didn't deserve any of that. Forgive me, please." I reached forward; wiping the tear away from her cheek.

She grinned at me. "I forgive you Christian. How can I not? When you have already forgiven me for my mistakes."

I grabbed her waist and pulled her into my arms. I traced her bottom lip with my thumb, asking her. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I would be better if you would take me to your room." She said as I pecked her on the lips. "Lead the way, Princess."

I gave her a quick smile as she took my hand and pulled me towards the Male dormitories. We made it to my room and before I had time to realize what was happening; Lissa was all over me, pushing me on the bed. She was kissing me like a deranged person. I could barely catch my breath, as she started to pull off my shirt. I grabbed her wrists and put them to her sides.

"What's the rush?" I gently kissed her lips trying to not upset her again.

The last thing I needed to deal with was a rejected Lissa. She would be here all night. And By the way of her actions; she had a long night in mind. Only, I wasn't so sure I did.

"Don't you want to?" She breathed in between our kisses.

"Ahh! I don't know, Liss."

She pulled away from me; pale, blue eyes penetrating mine. "What's going on? And I want the truth."

Here we go. It's now or never, and she deserves to know how I am feeling. I took a deep breath; sitting up on the bed, as I turned to her, taking her hand. "Lissa, I care for you, I truly do and my decisions have no bearing on those feelings. However."

Taking another deep breath I continued, "I have applied for UCLA and was accepted. I am leaving by the end of the week. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Her eyes glazed over with anger.

"You've been saying 'I'm Sorry' a lot lately, Christian. What the HELL! You're leaving me? Are we breaking up? How can you do this to me? I need you here to help me with everything I'll be going through at Court."

I shook my head, knowing she would never understand. She was always thinking of only herself. Typical Vasilissa Dragomir.

"Lissa, Listen to yourself. How many times did you use me and I in your sentence? Can you for once; think about what I may want? I don't care for all that political Royal bullshit. I love you, Liss. But, I can't live that way. I need to do this for me. You have to understand." Making my decision to leave, absolute.

Her eyes widened. "Christian , Do you think I 'm selfish? Do you really think I wouldn't want you to be happy?" Her voice implying disappointment.

"I don't want to lie to you. But, you have changed, no, we've changed since the incident with Avery. I want to try to make this work; I know it will be hard, trying at times, but, it can work if we really want it too!"

Lissa replied with vulnerably. "I could never hold you back from your dreams. As much as I want a future with you, it is selfish of me to keep you here because I can't stand on my own. I rely on you and Rose too much, maybe it's time I depend on only myself….Christian? What about Rose? Did you talk to her?"

I really wasn't prepared for that conversation. "I am not worried about Rose right now. We need to discuss we were are going and where we want to go." I said trying to pacify her. "Are we going to give this relationship a try..long distant?"

I gave her a slight smile. "Yeah, I really don't want to lose you, Christian. I will try anything. As long as we are both happy." She hugged me tight.

"I am going to back to my room and get some sleep. I am tired." I heard the sadness in her voice. I gave her a tender kiss good-night, watching her close my door behind her.

Shit! I am in trouble. I don't want to hurt anyone; not myself, not Lissa, and especially Rose. She has been through too much already and still is. Maybe California will do some good for her, but it's definitely not good for Lissa and I. I should just admit the fact that it's not going to work, unless I wanted it too! And I honestly don't think I do. I am not in love with her anymore. Why did I lie to her? I should just man up and tell her the truth. I collapsed on my bed; bringing my hands to my face, rubbing my eyes.

I sighed to myself, Christian what a mess you've seemed to have gotten yourself into. I laid there until sleep finally found me.

* * *

**Please Review. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone! Here is Chapter 3! Hope you enjoy it!  
Disclaimer: We do not own Vampire Academy. We only own the plot. :)  
Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 3

Rose's POV

Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep

What the hell is that annoying sound? Whatever it is it needs to shut the hell up. My head was pounding and I have no idea what happened last night. I know only two things…the first being I graduated and the second being I had a hangover.

Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep

I looked to my left and saw the noise was my alarm clock going off. I really didn't want to get up. I hit my alarm clock and it finally turned off. I moved my head to fast because it started to pound even harder. Shit! There's no way that I can go back to sleep now.

I just lay there and hope for sleep to find me. And guess what, it never does. While I'm laying on my bed, I open myself up to see how Lissa is doing; maybe she could tell me what happened. She's still sleeping. Huh? She usually the first one up.

I wonder how long I've been laying here. It feels like hours. Just then the most annoying sound starts again.

Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep

My stupid alarm clock! I don't even know why I bother to set it. It pisses me off. I get it and chuck it against the wall. That should keep it from beeping.

I guess I should get up and get ready. I'm supposed to pack up all my stuff. This is going to be loads of fun. I swing my legs over the edge of the bed and sit up. Whoa…bad idea. I wait for my head to stop pounding to get up.

I go over to my dresser and get out my clothes; I grab a towel and my keys before I walk out the door. I head down to the showers. There are a couple of girls talking to one another getting ready. I just ignore them. That is until I hear my name mentioned.

"…Rose and Ivashkov last night?" I heard one say. What happened between me and Adrian.

"I know! And I really thought that she changed." The other one said.

"I guess not." With that they left.

What happened last night between me and Adrian?? Well, let's retrace our steps…can't be that hard. Let's see…we had the graduation ceremony, I didn't get Lissa, I got Christian, Lissa and I got into an argument…we apologized and then…oh God! The party! What happened at the party? Maybe Lissa knows; I sure how she does.

I get dressed and fix my hair into a messing ponytail. Who would remember what happened last night? I could go to Adrian – but he's probably still sleeping. Lissa's sleeping too. That leaves Eddie and Christian.

I guess I'll go and see Eddie; its closer. I started to jog but stopped because I felt my foot steps in my head and it hurt like hell. I got to boy's dorm. All I have to do is get passed the guardian at the desk. This shouldn't be too hard since he isn't looking. I get in and head for the stairs.

I reach his door and start to knock. Nothing happens. Hmm?? I know I shouldn't do this but I do; I start to bang on his door.

"Go away." He said.

"Eddie, it's me. Open up." I said while banging on his door.

He threw something at the door. I wonder if he has a hangover too. Well, I guess I'll go and see Sparky. Oh, joy. This will be fun. I walked across the campus to the Moroi dorms. I got up to his room and started banging on the door.

"What the fuck! Who the hell is banging on my door?" Christian yelled through the door.

"Good Morning, Pyro!" I said.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Ummm…early morning?"

"It's 7:30. What are you doing up?"

"My alarm. " was all I said.

"And, you're here because…" he trailed off, waiting for me to finish.

"I need to know what happened last night at the party."

I looked at him and saw that he was pissed. He made his hands into fists, like he was getting ready to punch somebody. He clenched his jaw. I thinking I was rubbing off on him. Maybe something happened at the party between him and Lissa.

I decided to ask him, "Did something happen between you and Lissa?"

He was starting to calm down. I saw him taking deep breaths in and out. We are so much alike. "Yes and no."

"Care to explain?" I asked, walking over to his couch.

"Well, it has something to do about you and Adrian and Lissa and me."

I wasn't sure if I should say anything or not. Lissa was still sleeping so I couldn't get a fix on her emotions. "Ok, how do Adrian and I fit into this? I can't even remember what happened at the party. Not sure if I want to remember." I gave a nervous laugh.

"Well…"He trailed off and paused; he seemed to think about what to say next. "You started to drink. And one thing led to another and you started to dance with Adrian." He paused and looked at me. Dancing…I can deal with that. Nothing wrong with it.

As if he was reading my mind, "that's not the only thing you did…..you started to make out with him and well it got heated really fast."

"We didn't, did we?" I asked. Please, God, tell me that I didn't do anything that I'm going to regret.

"I don't think so. I left early with Lissa."

"Well! I'll just talk to Adrian later. Now what's going on with you and Lissa?" I asked; more than happy to change the subject.

"Umm…she got pissed at me because I was...Uhhh…looking out for you." He said, rushing out the last bit.

"Why?"

"Because, I don't like the way Ivashkov looks at you or the way he acts around you." Did he really just say that? He sounds like a jealous boyfriend.

"Ookk." I said dragging it out. "Anything else happen? Or will I find out from Lissa?" I asked.

"She slapped me and we ar-" I cut him off with my laughing. He must have really pissed her off because she doesn't slap anyone.

"Yeah, I bet you think that's funny! Can I finish what I was saying? It's really important."

"Yea, be my guest." I said waving my hand for him to continue.

"Ok, so I'm not sure how to say this, so I'll just say it."

"That's a great idea. Did you come up with it all by yourself, Sparky?" I asked my a grin.

He just glared and finished. "We are moving to LA in California. We will be attending UCLA." He said in one breath.

I just stared at him. "What the hell, Christian?" I asked.

"Rose, please understand…I didn't know you were going to get me as a charge. I applied 6 months ago and got in. This is a great opportunity. Please."

"What about you and Lissa? What about Court? I thought you two worked out the plans?" I asked, trying anything so we can stay at Court and Lissa and I will still be together.

"Me and Lissa? We're still together. We are working everything out. You know I don't like Court; Lissa wants me to be happy. We are going to try a long distance relationship."

"So that's it? We just pack up and move away from all our friends?" I asked. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"I'm sorry Rose…" he trailed off.

"It's ok. I'm just surprised. I mean I'm glad I don't have to live at Court; but I'm worried about Lissa. I told her we would be together and that I would be there for her, no matter what. And…and now I moving to California." I said.

"I promise we will come to visit. Whenever you want to." He said, bargaining with me.

"Ok. We'll go." Was all I said.

"Come on. We need to let everyone else know."

With that we got up and walked over to Adrian's room. I called Lissa and Eddie and told them to meet us over there. I wasn't really looking forward to seeing Adrian after I found out what happened last night.

I start to knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"You better open this door, Ivashkov." I said.

He opened the door, "What a pleasant surprise, Little Dhampir."

He looked over to Christian. "Ozera."

"Ivashkov."

"What can help you with?" he asked.

"First off, what the hell happened last night?" I demanded.

"What do you ever so mean?" He asked, deciding to play dumb.

"You know what I mean…" I said, glaring at him.

It worked because he confessed. "We were both really drunk and you wanted to dance…so we did. Then we start to kiss and then we were making out. But that's it! Nothing else happened, I swear!" He put his hands up as if he were surrendering.

Thank God, that's all we did. "Is that all you came here for? Why is Ozera with you? Shouldn't you be with Lissa?"

"Nope, the second reason we are here is because we have something to tell all you. So everyone is on their way over." I said.

"Are you pregnant? Getting married?" he asked.

"What the – Hell no! I'm not pregnant! Does it look like I am?" I asked. I think I should of just kept my mouth shut. Christian on the other hand was trying not to laugh.

"Then what is it?" he asked.

"What's with all the questions?" I replied back. "Are we playing 20 questions?" I asked.

"No, I'm just curious." Right then there was a knock on the door. Adrian went to get it and came my friends and my mom. This will be great. Just get to the point, no stalling.

"What's going on Rose?" My mom asked.

"Well, Christian and I have something to say." Was all I said.

"Are you pregnant? So help me if you are."

"Why does everyone think I'm pregnant? NO! I am NOT pregnant!" I said.

Christian decided to take over, knowing how mad I was getting. "Well than! I guess I'll just tell you. I mean it's not that huge of a deal. Me and Rose are moving to LA."

"That's it?" My mom asked.

"Yes, you were making a big deal out of nothing!" I said. Eddie just started laughing. I couldn't help but join in. Soon everyone was laughing. Man! It felt good to laugh again.

I could tell Lissa was still upset and sad; but she also wanted us to be happy. I can't believe we won't be together. We won't go to school together. Right now wasn't the time to feel sorry, I should be happy. I'll figure something out, always do.

"Where will you be staying?" my mom asked.

I haven't really thought about it. Hopefully Christian has some place. I mean I have no money.

"Well, since I don't have any money; I was hoping Christian had some place." I said.

"Oh, I forgot to give this to you. It's from your father." Mt mom handed me an envelope; I opened it and had no idea what any of these things meant. I'll figure it out later. I put it in my pocket.

"Well, I was hoping we could stay with my Aunt." He said.

"Ok. That's fine with me." I'll have to talk to Christian about this. I can't stay there, I'm not ready to talk to Tasha. Not yet.

"Well, we've got to go and pack." Christian said.

"What? I thought we were leaving at the end of the week?" I asked.

"We are, but Tasha wants us to get out things set up there. We will be back in a day or so." He said while we were walking to the door.

We walked to my room in silence. Once we got there he started to talk. "Rose, I know you don't want to live with my Aunt. That's why we are leaving. We are going to go house hunting!" He said with fake excitement.

"Really? We are going to buy a house? Why?" I asked, purely shocked he would even consider how I feel about his aunt.

"Rose, I'm not going to put you in that kind of situation. When you're ready, we will go see Tasha." He said sincerely. He's been acting really nice to me lately. I wonder what's going on? Maybe he's just being nice because he knows what I'm going through…

"Ok. Thank you." I started to pack and Christian left so he could go and pack. I decided that I should call my father.

Picking up the receiver for the twelfth time and to only hang up again. I was never more nervous to make a phone call in all my life. I think I'd rather take on three Strigoi at once than to call him. But, I really needed my dad's help. That's if he would even be willing to help me.

I have never had to really ask him for anything. I mean sure; he helped with Viktoria and the Rolan situation, and checking to see if there was some kind of trade he could have made with Victor, in exchange for Robert's location. But, I never ask for any of that, he choose to do it that on his own.

I can't help to think that it might appear rude to call out of the blue, asking for favors. Oh hell with it! I am rude most of the time and so is he; he can just get over it, if he doesn't like it.

I picked up the phone again and I dialed the number I had to retrieve from Janine. What a conversation that was; why did I need Abe's phone number? Did I need something? If so, why can't she help with it? I was starting to think it was a bad idea after speaking to her.

Nonetheless, this really had nothing to do with her and I didn't want her involved. The less she knew the better.

After the fourth ring, I was ready to hang up when I heard him answer. "Abe Mazur here."

I stuttered as I tried to form words. "Hi! Ab..Arr..I mean Dad. How are you?"

Abe cleared his throat before speaking again." Rosemarie?"

How many other people call referring to him as Dad, I thought to myself. "Yeah! It's me or do you have some other daughter that I should know about?" Maybe I shouldn't start off our conversation like this, but I was only being myself.

To my relief, he started laughing. "Ah! Kiz, And what do I owe the privilege for this telephone call?"

I now know, without a doubt where I got my smart-ass attitude from. Zmey! "Ahh, I." I didn't know where to start our discussion.

I was grateful he took the lead. "I'd say congratulations are in order for the recent graduate. I am sorry I missed your graduation ceremony….Did you receive the gift I sent to you?"

I was confused by the card he had sent me, it's contents made no sense. "Yeah, I got it...thanks. I really didn't understand the enclosed business card with all the numbers on it and instructions to call some dude I didn't know."

He chuckled in the phone. "Kiz, Did you not call the number listed on the card? I thought I made it clear you were to call Maskim Sokolov and discuss the gift I set up for you."

I sighed, he was confusing me. "Could you just tell me what it is?" My patience wearing thin. "You would think someone receiving a hefty trust fund would be more grateful, no?"

He said sounding as if he were making fun of me. "What? A trust fund? You mean like money?" I must have sounded so stupid, but I've never had a trust fund. How the hell was I supposed to know how it works.

"Yes, Rosemarie, money. 2.5 million dollars to be exact." He said it as if it were a drop in the bucket. It probably was to him.

I choked on my words. "What? 2.5 million dollars. Holy shit old man." He laughed again.

"What? No thank you?" Jesus, he's such a smart-ass!

"How do you say thank you for a gift like that…I…um….Thank you." I am rich….. What? If he is messing with me; I swear I will kick his ass. I don't care if he's old and my Dad. He will still get his ass kicked…hard.

"Okay..Rosemarie. Let's get down to it. What's wrong? I know you called me for a reason and graduation wasn't it. Am I safe to assume this?"

He had me, even though I just meet him recently; the man knew me, it must be genetic. "Yes." I took a deep breath and figured what the hell, let's do this. "You remember when I was found in Novosibirsk? Well, I never really told you the whole story."

There was complete silence on the other line. I thought maybe he hung up. "Are you there?" I ask.

"Yes, Kiz. I am here. This particular memory haunts me. I could literally kill for the condition you were left in." I was hesitating about going any further with the story. If he is anything like me or vice-versa, we were likely to explode and want revenge on whoever is responsible.

"I had gone there to release Dimitri…. Belikov from a live of misery; a life I know he never wanted for himself. Well, I found him and it didn't go exactly as I had planned." I went through the whole story; being his blood whore, my conflicted feelings of joining him, and fighting with and against him.

"I was at a point where I was to kill him or kill myself. I tried to jump from the bridge…but he saved me from going completely over. I took the opportunity to turn the situation around, and I staked him. But, I missed his heart."

I heard Abe breathing; slowly and deeply, as if he were trying to keep control of his emotions. "What do you mean you missed?"

I slowly exhaled. "He is still Strigoi and he is hunting me."...I heard something thud on the other end of the line.

"What do you mean HE is HUNTING YOU?" He was ready to lose it.

"He has sent me letters informing me that he was watching me and he was going to remove me from this world. He says he has to do it, because I am hated in the Strigoi world and sooner or later one of them would kill me."

"You are getting the hell out of there, now!" He demanded.

"Calm down, Dad. This is the other reason for my phone call. I have been assigned to guard Christian Ozera and we will be moving to California to attend UCLA."

He had calmed himself slightly. "Why weren't you assigned to the princess? What happened?"

I shook my head, not really knowing the answer. "I guess with my leaving the academy twice and then my unfortunate, no fault of my own, altercations I was involved in; they feel I am no longer an appropriate choice to guard Vasilissa."

With his voice rising slightly, getting angry about my rejection from the academy. "What can I do for you Kiz? You name it and it shall be done. Your safety is first and foremost in my life."

I was deeply touched. I couldn't believe my ears. "Well actually, since you gave me access to a trust fund; I can always buy my own house in California. I should be good."

Abe cleared his throat. "I don't think so, I will buy you a house; close to the campus, I presume. Any particular style of house?"

My mouth flew open. "I...ah...no, anything you choose is fine with me ….and Christian also."

He let out a small chuckle. "Rosemarie, I am going to demand something from you."

Raising my eyebrows. "Demand?" Not liking the sound of this.

Laughing now. "Yeah well...It's not as bad as it sounds. I will insist that Pavel guard you while you are guarding your charge."

"What? NO Way... I can handle myself and CHRISTIAN." I snarled at him, feeling insulted.

"Who?" He asks nonchalantly, like it didn't really matter to him.

I sighed. "Christian is my charge. He is a really nice guy and I don't think he would appreciate having Pavel tag along with us all day long."

He laughed louder, was he deliberately trying to piss me off? "Correction, my dear Kiz; he will be living with you, day and night."

I shook my head fiercely. "AH HELL NO! No way old man. I don't need one of your puppets reporting every little thing I do back to you."

He let out an aggravated breath. "Rose, Do what you want to do; go Partying, Stay out all night, and drink alcohol, at home of course. I don't give a shit. What I do care about is your safety and there is no room for discussion. Pavel will be on a plane sometime tomorrow."

I was in complete pout mode. "Well fine, whatever! I am not going to like this."

He chuckled again. "You don't have too, as long as you are safe. We will talk soon, Rosemarie." He said hanging up the phone.

* * *

  
**Please review and let us know how it is. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys!! Here's Chapter 4! Hope you like it. Let us know by leaving reviews, please. We really appreciate them. :D  
Disclaimer: We do not own Vampire Academy; Richelle Mead does. We own our characters and the Plot.  
Enjoy!!

* * *

**

Chapter 4

Christian approaches me, laughing. "What the hell are you laughing at Christian?" I sneered at him, forgetting to add the insult.

He laughs again. "You've worn a path in the grass; walking back and forth like a deranged person. Who pissed you off Rosie?"

I glared at him. "Don't call me Rosie, Flamer."

He smirked at me. "Funny Hathaway. Real funny."

I was the one to laugh now. "You better watch yourself before I smack that smirk off your adorable face." Whoa! Where did that come from? God, I must be losing my mind.

He smiled at me. "I knew you thought I was hot." Conceited much?

I laughed again. "In more ways than one…. Wildfire, you walked right into that one."

He joined in the laughing. "I guess you're right. Really, who were you talking to?" He asks with curiosity.

"My dad…He drives me insane." I shook my head, annoyed.

"What did he say?" Christian asks nervously.

I told him the story from the beginning. "He gave me a graduation gift…..ahh….2.5 million dollars to be exact."

"Damn Hathaway, Want to get married?" He said jokingly.

"Har, Har…Can I finish Pyro?" He nodded his head with a grimace, not liking my comment. He'll live.

"Well, I informed him that you and I were moving to California to attend UCLA."

"Was he mad?" He questioned.

"No, not at all, which is weird. Surprisingly, he even offered to buy us a place to live. It's just that there are strings attached." I said with a scowl on my face.

Christian raised his eyebrows. "What _kind _of strings."

"I explained everything to him about the threats from Dimitri and naturally, he freaked about it. Actually, he wanted me to get away from the academy at the moment I told him." I paused to see if he had anything to say. He just nodded letting me know to continue on.

"He is sending his guardian, Pavel. I met him when I was in Russia; he's a pretty serious Guardian; scared the hell out of me a couple times. He feels I need the protection. As if I can't protect myself." I rolled my eyes; making it clear I didn't feel it was necessary.

Christian clearly offended, raised his voice. "What the fuck am I? Chopped liver?"

I was confused by his sudden outburst. "What do you mean?" I looked at him waiting for an explanation.

"I can look after you. I will take care of your safety." He spoke with out-right seriousness. He stepped closer to me, placing his hands on my shoulders. I looked around to see if anyone was watching. We were standing pretty close and it could have been misconstrued.

His blue eyes gazed into my brown. I never noticed how beautiful his eyes were; his black hair complimented them. I had to admit, Christian was gorgeous. God Rose, what are you thinking about your best friend's boyfriend, shaking the thought from my head. I cannot believe I was thinking about Christian like that. What has gotten in to me?

"Rose, I care about you…a lot. I can handle things. I would _never _let anything bad happen to you. I will _always_ be here for you." His eyes channeling the absolute truth of his words; he meant every word he spoke.

Before I even realized what I was doing; I reached forward, pulling him into my arms. "Thank you…I care about you too!" I whispered in his ear. We pulled apart from our embrace and our eyes connected once more. I couldn't help to think there was something going on between us. But, what? That was twice within the last five minutes I had to shake thoughts of Christian from my mind; I really needed to get it together.

I took a deep breath. "There are more stipulations involved here. You will also have to check in with Pavel when you come and go from the house. I mean, you won't really have to check in with him, considering he will be living with us." I rushed my words together.

Christian eyes widened with anger. "What the HELL Rose? I was hoping to get away from all this shit and now I have to take some with me. I want your dad's number; I am going to call and reason with him." He was dead serious with his demand.

I shook my head and let out a laugh; he glared straight at me. "Calm down hot stuff! I don't think you are going to have any control over the Moroi mafia boss."

For the first time since I've meet Christian Ozera; he was speechless, his mouth hanging open I reached forward; putting my hand on his lower jaw, closing it. "It's going to be okay, trust me." I really hated lying to him because I had no idea what was going to happen.

After a minute or two, Christian finally gathered his thoughts. "Rose, your Dad is involved in the Mafia? Christ that explains a lot!" He sounded slightly nervous as he spoke.

I raised my eyebrows. "What do you mean by that? It explains what?"

"He is feared by everyone. You mention his name and the room will go quiet. You don't mess with Abe Mazur; or at least that's what I've heard from the stories. I want it to on the record that I am not happy have to live with his Goons. We could keep each other safe. We don't really need the extra artillery." He said, feeling very strongly about his statement.

I understood where he was coming from, but there was one small problem in his logic. "Chris, what happens when I meet up with Dimitri again; and we both know it will happen, and I can't kill him? What if I miss again? Or choke? I can't have him hurting you in the process. I will not have you in a dangerous situation like that."

He reached for my hand; taking it into his, searching my eyes. "Rose, I would _never_ let him hurt you. I can handle Belikov if he came after you. I promise; between the both of us, he wouldn't have a chance."

I knew he was sincere in his words, but he had no idea what we were up against. I couldn't hurt his feelings by disagreeing with him; it would make him feel inadequate and I could never do that to him. "Thank you Christian. I know you would protect me, but isn't it _my_ job to protect you?" I said giving him a small smile.

He smirked at me. "Well, let's just protect each other then."He said, while giving my hand a small squeeze. "I think we need to get things moving along if we are getting out of here anytime soon."

Christian and I arrived at the airport; boarding our plane and taking our seats next to each other. We were both so excited to start this new endeavor. California…WOW! Who would have thought? Christian and I together; moving to California, going to UCLA, and buying a home together. I didn't even realize I had laughed out loud until Christian spoke.

"What's so funny..Hathaway?" He was staring at me like I had lost my mind.

"Nothing…I am just shocked about the direction our lives are going in." I turned to him; grinning.

"Think of it this way...Life just got a hell of a lot better for you; since you get to spend all your time with me and my greatness."

"Keep telling yourself that Pyro-boy. We both know I am the best thing that's ever happened to you. You just haven't realized it yet." I gave him my most man-melting smile. He just shook his head, smiling.

Finally, the plane was taking off and we had made it into the air. The pilot came over the intercom informing us that the flight would be roughly 1 hour and 46 minutes; to enjoy the flight. Yeah Right! Enjoy my ass because it was then I was struck with one hell of a headache. Black shadows flashed before my eyes; images of some people I knew and others I didn't. I gritted my teeth trying to hold back the scream that wanted to escape from my lips.

Christian rested his hand on my leg. "Rose? Are you okay?" His voice sounding anxious.

Through my clenched teeth I told him about the headache and that the pain was excruciating. "What can I do for you? Tylenol? Aspirin? What is it you need?" He was worried for me.

I patted his hand with mine. "I will be okay..I just need to try to sleep."

He guided my head to his shoulder. "Go to sleep. I will wake you when we get there. You're safe." He really did want to protect me and it was very noticeable.

After I had finally fallen asleep; my scenery changed, I appeared on the beach, wearing a black bikini, a sarong, and all my protection again.

"Adrian, Come out! I know you're here." I demanded him.

Stepping out from behind a massive rock; wearing faded, torn jeans, light green button down shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, hair messy, but in a sexy way and those sea-foam green eyes penetrating mine. He winked at me.

"Ah…My little Dhampir. I miss you and obviously you're missing me, since you are dreaming of me already." He gave me that slow, sly smirk.

"You are delusional Ivashkov. You pulled me into this dream. Sorry to disappoint you." I smirked back.

"Au Contraire Mon Cher! I was not disappointed about the other night; just when you left me. Mmm. I had been mistaken; my imagination isn't as great as I thought. Being with you in person was far enjoyable than my imagination ever allowed. You have the softest lips I've ever kissed and the way they taste…heavenly." He smiled a radiate smile; eyes gleaming with lust.

"Adrian. STOP! What did happen between us the other night?" I demanded him to answer my question.

He threw his hand over his heart with mock hurt. "You don't remember being with this?" He asked while gliding his hands down over his body.

My eyes flew open in shock. "We didn't….. You know? Did we?"

He smirked again. "AHH!! My little Dhampir! No amount of alcohol could have stopped either of us from remembering that. It would have been TOO HOT to forget." He was laughing at his words. Comedian, huh?

I snorted. "Really? I do remember you force feeding me beer through a funnel." I was shaking my head in sad defeat. "Seriously Adrian, what happened between us? I really need to know." I pleaded with him; he knew I was serious.

He stepped to me and grabbed my hand. "Nothing we didn't want to happen. We kissed; a little bit of fooling around. Nothing too serious. I swear I was a perfect gentleman. I like you too much to ever take advantage of you."

I laughed loudly. "Yes and the fact you knew I would kick your ass if you did."

He gave me the most amazing smile and nodded his head. "You got that right! As much as I would love to take advantage of you; I do like the fact my face is so damn good-looking. I don't need you to change that for me."

I punched his arm...hard. "You're such the ass, Ivashkov."

He grabbed my hand again and gave me the most serious look. "Rose? I need to know what is going on between us. Are we only friends? A couple? Or friends with benefits?" He waggled his eyebrows at me.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Adrian, I really think you're great."

"But?" He asks.

"But, I have so much going on. How can I possibly promise you anything other than what's going on between us now." I shrugged my shoulders; not knowing exactly what it was he wanted from me.

"That's the is going on between us now? I mean, can we go forward? Do we want to go forward? You name it…!" Adrian said, not giving up until he had an answer.

I tilted my head, thinking. "Let's just agree to talk regularly, visit occasionally, and see if it goes anywhere. No promises. No commitments. It was the best I can give at this point."

He leaned in and brushed his lips across mine. "I'll take what I can get, Little Dhampir. I'll see you soon. Be good."

I was awakened when I felt Christian slightly shaking my arm and telling me we had landed.

Christian pulled me towards the baggage area. I swear I was still half asleep; that always happens when Adrian invades my dreams. I wake up more tired than before I went to sleep. He had me so confused with all the relationship questions. We both knew that even if I wanted a relationship; he would never be capable of being faithful. Plus, I have so many conflicting feelings about Christian; confusing me even further.

We were standing there waiting for our luggage. And I had a weird sensation come over me; turning, I saw them on my left. It was my dad's personal guardian, Pavel and another guardian; I have never seen him before. I watched carefully as they approached; I positioned myself between them and Christian.

Christian noticed the change in my posture and instantly came to my side. He was definitely going to make my job harder. He refuses to let me guard him correctly. I just hope he doesn't get hurt in the process of trying to protect me with this 'got to save Rose' trip he's on.

Pavel and the other guardian stood before us, menacingly. "Miss Rosemarie Hathaway, I presume?" Pavel spoke in a serious guardian tone.

I glared at him, not letting him think I was intimated. "Yeah! Who wants to know?" I said looking at the guardian standing beside Pavel.

"I know who you are Guardian Pavel, but who's the other stiff?" I used as much Rose Hathaway attitude I could muster.

Pavel's eyebrow rose above the frame of his dark sunglasses, did he ever take those damn things off? "This is Guardian Gavriil. Guardian Gavriil; this is Guardian Hathaway and Lord Ozera." He grunted and bowed his head slightly in Christian's direction.

I laughed as I watched his expression; they turned their attention to me, pissed off of course. "What is it with you Russian dudes? Every damn one of you is so serious. Lighten up for Christ's sake." I slapped Pavel on the arm; pissing him off even more.

He just kept his eyes on our surroundings until I ask him a question. "Ummm! Hello!" I yelled waving my hands in front of his face.

"Where's my father? Did he stay back in Russia?" I ask with a condescending tone.

"No! Miss Hathaway. He is waiting in the car. Please let us take your bags and follow us; we will show you the way." He retrieved our bags and started walking towards the parking garage.

Standing outside the blacked out Mercedes was Abe; in all his flashy glory. He walked toward me with his arms extended, completely catching me off guard. "Hello Kiz! How are you? He took me into an embrace; smelling like money and looking like corruption.

"Hey old man! I am fine. How are you?" He laughed at the way I addressed him.

"Ah Rosemarie! You are definitely my daughter. Who is your friend?" He glanced at Christian.

"Yeah, well mom said I was your daughter. So, I guess I'll have to take her word for it. And this is Lord Christian Ozera." I smirked at my dad.

My dad extended his hand towards Christian. "I am Abe Mazur." I knew there was no way my dad would refer to any Royal Moroi as Lord or Princess. It wasn't happening; other then Lissa, she was like family.

I was curious as to why my dad felt the need to make an appearance in person. "So, it's not that I am not happy to see you Dad, but what are you doing here?"

He gave the sly smirk. God! He and Ivashkov could be related, for all I know. "We are going house hunting. You do need a place to live and you do want me to pay for it, right?"

I nod my head. "Whatever you say old man; if you're buying, I'm flying. Lead the way."Me, Christian, and my dad sat in the back seat as Pavel took the driver's seat and Gavriil sat on the passenger side. We started towards our first destination point.

"We are going to view four different houses. I assume you would like a pool with your house?" My Dad was making fun of me, I was sure of it.

I looked at him like he was crazy and answered his stupid question. "Of course! We are in California; it's sunny and warm. I've been cooped up in the damn mountains for so long. I am happy to feel the sun on my skin."

After the third house; I was so ready to get back to the hotel room and be done with this house hunting crap. I've been bitching for the last three hours and no one is paying attention to me any longer. I pulled Christian to the side. "What do you think about house number one?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, I liked it a lot. The other houses seemed a little too stuffy for us. The first was more casual. So yeah, I say go with the first one. But, really it's what you want." I rolled my eyes. God, how hard is it for someone to just pick a damn house already.

I walked over to my dad and the real estate agent, Estelle something; I wasn't really paying attention. "Dad, can I speak to you privately?" I ask; while looking at the agent with my fake smile plastered to my face.

"What is it that you need Kiz?"

"I think I have decided on the house I like. It was the first one we looked at on Ambrose Avenue, I think." I really liked this house because it really suited Christian and me.

"Are you sure?" Abe asks me. I nodded my head. "I will talk to the agent and put in our offer and see if the owners accept it. Do you remember the asking price?" I glared at him like he grew two heads. Yea! right, like I am going to remember or care for that matter.

Abe had put the offer in on the house and the agent had said she would be back in touch sometime today. Obviously the house had been on the market for a while and they would most likely take the offer.

Since none of us had eaten all day; leave it to me to suggest the idea. "Anyone else in this group hungry? Because I for one I am starving."

**Christian's POV**

Thank God that shit is done and over with; or I was going to start whining like Hathaway. She bitched and moaned the whole time we looked at houses. I hope she's not like that every day. I won't be able to live with her; I will probably end up trying to kill her myself.

My thoughts had always seemed to wonder to Rose…crazy. We had just started eating our food, when my phone shrieked. "Hello?" I answered.

"Christian. It's Tasha. How are you?" She acted in her usual perky demeanor.

"Hey! Aunt Tasha…" I trailed off as I saw Rose's face fall ever so slightly. "I am fine. How are you?"

"I am great and was worried when I didn't hear from you." She was scolding me like I was ten years old.

"I'm sorry. Abe Mazur had picked us up at the airport and we left to look at houses as soon as we landed. We just got done putting an offer on a house on Ambrose." I said; trying to calm her a little.

'That's great... But, why didn't you call me as so as you landed?" I rolled my eyes; hating when she got this way, but I guess I understand given the circumstances. The fear was never going to leave Aunt Tasha…Ever.

" Wait!……Abe Mazur? Be careful around him Christian. Why are you with him anyways?" She ask, curiosity peaking.

"It's a long story. We will talk about it later. So, what's up?" I said wanting to move this conversation along.

"I wanted to tell you that I am sorry I didn't make it to graduation. I really couldn't go out of here; the weather was horrid, and no flights were leaving due to fog. I feel as though I let you down." She had remorse in her voice.

"No, really it's okay. I understand. You really didn't miss much. A few things happened that was unexpected." I left it open for her to ask the question.

"What happened? Nothing bad I hope?" She inquired.

"Nothing, just a pleasant surprise." I snorted as I said it, looking to Rose; like it was some cosmic joke and that I actually found being around Rose full time, pleasant.

I heard Tasha take a quick breath; her mind jumping to conclusions. "Did something happen with Lissa? Speaking of Lissa; how is she dealing with this move of yours?" I was completely caught guard by the mention of Lissa's name; not because of the question, but I haven't given her a single thought since I left her at the academy.

"I don't know what happened, but Eddie Castile was assigned as her guardian."

"Really? Oh my goodness! Rose must have been terribly upset." It was the most stupid thing she could have said; of course she was upset. I mean she has only been thinking about being Lissa's guardian since they were in kindergarten.

"Yeah! In the beginning. But, she is fine with the idea now." I said looking at Rose. She seemed fine; I know she's excited to be here even if she doesn't show it.

"But, about me and Lissa, I really don't know what we are going to do about our situation. We talked about trying to manage a long distance relationship, but I don't know how it's going to work; even if I want it to work any longer." I was slowly coming to the realization that I didn't really want the relationship anymore.

Tasha took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I just want you to be happy, Christian. No matter what; you're happiness is my first concern. But, on a different note; I am so excited you were accepted to UCLA. I just want you to know that I am so proud of you. And your mom and dad would be too!"

"Thank you Aunt Tasha, that means a lot to me." I really hated all this sentimental stuff. It aggravates the hell out of me and I don't want to dwell on things I can't control; parents, Lissa. I want to move forward with my life; not let the past consume me up.

Her tone became more serious. "I do have something important I need to discuss with you. Since you are going to go to college; you will be needing some money for school and living expenses."

I interrupted her. "It's okay Aunt Tasha. I can get student loans and possibly a part time job." I said as I got up from the table and went somewhere more private to speak. I walked outside and leaned up against the car.

"No, that's the other reason for this phone call. You are at the age now that you need to take control of your own business matters."

I was confused. "What do you mean 'my business matters'?" I had no business matters. I am only 18 for Christ's sake.

She took a deep breath. "When your parents died, of course you came to live with me. But, what you didn't know was that they had left you a trust fund and other things."

She gave me a chance to absorb what she was saying. "What…trust fund and other things?" I questioned; confused more than ever.

"Your parents left you the house, all its possessions, and your trust fund." She said. She paused; I think she wanted me to say something. But, I couldn't; I was still trying to process what she was saying.

"I will need you to come by my place, so we can make arrangements for you to take over the accounts and get the property transferred for the house in Chicago. We will have to decide what you want to do with that property; if you want to keep it or sell it. It is the home where you lived with your parents. So naturally it is your decision."

I knew it was hard for Aunt Tasha to talk about the situation. Although it was a long time ago; it still affected her deeply. Hell, it affected me too; but you have to learn to let go.

"Yeah sure, I will stop by soon. I will call before I start on my way. We will see each other shortly." I hung up the phone, not believing my parents had left me a trust fund. I was never expecting anything like that from them. I walked back into the restaurant and to the table; everyone was pretty much done eating. It figures.

I slid back in the booth next to Rose. "Is everything alright Fireball?" I turned slightly and gave her a half smile.

"Yes Hathaway! Everything is fine. I was just talking with Tasha and she said she had some things she needed to discuss with me. I figured you might want to go with me?" I gave her a sideward glance; Half expecting the answer to be no. I knew that Rose she had some unresolved feelings towards Tasha.

Although, I didn't understand why she felt the way she did about her. I figured it is best I don't even ask her.

Abe intervened on our conversation about going to visit Tasha. "I was thinking Christian, maybe Pavel could escort you to your Aunt's home; seeing how I may need Rosemarie here with me. She may need to sign some documents on the house and it may delay the purchase if she is not here to sign." Abe stated matter of factually.

I had the feeling there really was no room for discussion on the matter anyways. "Sure if he is willing to go with me." I said while shrugging my shoulders; this dude was weird, but whatever.

"Guardian Pavel? Would you mind escorting young Christian to his Aunt's home? I will stay here with Rose and Gavriil. We will be quite safe I am sure."

Guardian Pavel gave his head one sharp nod and replied."Absolutely, Mr. Mazur." This guy was intimidating as hell. Would not want to get into with him.

Abe had paid our bill at the restaurant and we drove back to the hotel.

An hour had past and Pavel was ready to leave. I had called Aunt Tasha letting her know we were on our way. This was going to be a longest half hour of my life.

It was the most awkward silence I have endured and coming from me that meant it was extremely awkward; considering reticence doesn't bother me.

I cleared my throat before speaking; not really sure if Pavel would speak in return. "So, Guardian Pavel. How long have you been guarding Abe?"

Pavel gave me a sidelong glance. "I have been Mr. Mazur's personal Guardian for two tears." His answer was short, sweet, and direct. Oh yeah! This is going to be a fun drive.

I figured I might as well push my luck, asking another question. "Is Abe the only charge you have ever had?"

"No, I had had another charge. But, unfortunately he was murdered… by a Strigoi." His stoic exterior broke for a split second and he quickly put his guardian face back on; not wanting to show weakness. Reminded me of a certain someone I know. Shit! I need to stop thinking about her. We barely just left and my thoughts go straight to Rose.

"Did he die on your watch?" Shit! I thought to myself. I hope I don't push him too far. But, he can't blame me for being curious. He is guarding me at the moment; I had a right to know.

"He did not." He instantly shut me down; not discussing the subject any longer.

I gathered my thoughts for a second and continued with more questions I wanted answered. "Why did Abe really send you? I mean Rose is a guardian now and she has already went up against so much already; Why you? Why now?" Pavel didn't answer me as he kept his eyes toward the road ahead of us.

Okay…Ask another one I thought to myself. "I assume you will be leaving once Former Guardian Belikov is dead?" Pavel's eyes suddenly darted in my direction.

Pavel's face paled as all the blood drained from his features. "As in Dimitri Belikov?" He asked; deeply concerned.

"Yeah, He has been threatening Rose ever since she came back from Russian. She went there to try to kill him. But, sadly when the opportunity came to her; it didn't go according to plan. Since she has returned; he has taunted her with threats, that he is watching her and it was only a matter of time until he kills her. I assumed you knew; that was why Abe had sent you to us. Did he not mention this you? The fact that you are here to eliminate Dimitri Belikov; to keep Rose safe from his grasp. If he gets to her, I think one of them will have to die this time. There will be no way around it."

Pavel immediately removed the look of despair from his face as his colored slowly returned. He looked like someone had punched him in the gut; taking all his breath from him. There was something up between him and Belikov….I knew it. But, he wasn't going to reveal that to me. I'll have to ask Rose if she knows anything or if Abe does.

We drove another 20 minutes with not another word expressed. I figured I would just let it drop, for now and enjoy the silence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Everyone! Sorry it took so long for us to update! This chapter is really long so we decided to post in three parts. :) Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Christian's POV**

We pulled up to Aunt Tasha's condo. Well, here goes nothing. I unlocked my door and got out. Pavel was already out, man he's fast. We walked up to the door. I knocked and opened the door. Aunt Tasha should really lock her door. She was just like Rose; never locking their doors. What the hell! Where did that come from?

Well, if a Strigoi really wanted to come in I guess he would just kick it in. I'm just saying, it's not like he's going to give up because the doors locked.

"Aunt Tasha, we're here." I called out. Never been to her place so I had no idea where I was going.

"I'm in the kitchen!" She called out.

Ok, the kitchen. Where's the kitchen at? I was walking in what looked like the hallway, poking my head into all the doors, checking out all the rooms; living room, bedroom, bathroom, bedroom. Ahh! The kitchen! Found it.

I don't think she heard us when we came in. "Hey Aunt Tasha!" I said.

She jumped a little, and turned around. "Christian, you scared me." She walked up to me and gave me hug.

"Sorry"

"It's ok. Are you two hungry?" She asked.

"No, we were eating when you called." I said.

She had a confused look on her face as she kept looking between me a Pavel, "Umm...Chris, who's you're guardian?" she asked. She had this strange look on her face; it's as if she knew him.

"Oh! Yea! Sorry. Aunt Tasha, this is Guardian Pavel. Guardian Pavel, this is my Aunt Tasha."

"Nice to meet you… Guardian Pavel." She said slowly. I have this strange feeling that she knows him. Maybe they went to school together?

"Pavel would be fine ma'am. It's nice to meet you Lady Ozera." I guess not. He acts as if he has no idea who she is.

"Tasha is just fine. I'm not one for titles." She said, with a smile.

"So Chris, is this the surprise you were talking about. You have both Rose and Pavel as your Guardian?"

"No, Pavel is one of Mr. Mazur's guardians. He is staying with me and Rose though." I left it at that hoping she wouldn't ask any more questions on this matter. This wasn't something I think we should talk about without Rose here.

"Where is Rose?"

"Umm…well, she's, uhhh…." I trialed off. Not sure what to say and how much to say for that matter.

"She is with her father." Pavel answered for me. Why am I so nervous? It was just a question. And I'm freaking out. Real smooth Christian! Sure, why not let's Pavel do all the talking – nothing suspicious about that at all. Get it together!

"Oh ok. And who exactly is her father?" Tasha asked. Why is she asking so many questions? Let's get this over with.

"Oh, you really don't want to know. Trust me! You will freak out once you find out who her father." I told her.

"Oh and Christian, why were you with Abe Mazur? Do you have any idea who he is?" Tasha asked me. I could see Pavel tensed up; I guess he didn't like when people talked about Abe. Who could blame him? I mean we are talking about the Abe Mazur!

"To answer your first question, Rose's father _is_ Abe Mazur." I paused to let that sink in. I know, told you it would be a shocker. I couldn't help but laugh at her face expression. Man! It's priceless; her mouth was hanging open and her eyes wide.

Then, she composed her emotions and started talking, "Yea, I can see it now. They act the exact same way. She had to get her attitude from somebody." She gave a small laugh. "I guess that's why you're out with Abe. At least I know you'll be safe."

"Yea, I don't think anybody will give me or Rose for that matter any shit." I said with a smile. Could you imagine what would happen to a person that would be stupid enough to mess with Hathaway? Can you say broken knee caps?

"So why didn't Rose want to come with you?"

I had a feeling that she was going to ask….what to say, what to say. Do I lie or tell her the truth – which is she doesn't like you because you tried to take Belikov away from her and she failed to kill him. I somehow don't think that would go over to well. Lucky for me, Pavel intervened yet again.

"Miss Hathaway had to stay so she could go over the contract and all the information with the agent at their new house." Pavel said smoothly. Thank God Pavel is here.

"I see. Buying a house is a lot of work. You better take care of it young man. No parties or anything like that." She was trying to say it with authority but it really didn't come out like that. It was more like a warning.

What she doesn't know can't hurt her. I just smiled and nodded. I really wanted to get this talk over with. I wanted to go back to the hotel to hang out with Rose. What the hell am I talking about? Hang out with Rose? Something is the matter with me.

"So…Aunt Tasha…about the will…" I trailed off, not really sure how to bring it up. I really didn't want to talk about this.

"Yea, well when your parents...died…before they came…they did write a will…" I could tell this was hard for her. Hell! It was hard for me.

I had to ask, "Why? Did they know they were going to die?" Me and my stupid questions. Obviously, they knew they were going to die. I mean if you turn willingly you know you'll die; it's just a matter of when. "Never mind." I don't want to go down memory lane. This isn't something that I want to think about, much less talk about. I have been having nightmares ever since they have died, although it has been getting better.

"Christian, I know this is hard for you…"

"It's fine. Let's just get this over with." I said. I really want to run away from all this. "Aunt Tasha, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to come out that way."

"It's ok. This is hard for you." She said. Really? I wouldn't have guessed.

"Ok. So your parents left you with everything, your old house in Chicago, with all the possessions in it, and their money. They left you a trust fund."

"A trust fund?" I asked.

"Yes, a 10 million dollar trust fund to be exact."What! 10 million dollars!

Wow! They left everything for me…"What about you?" I had to ask. She didn't say what they left for her.

"They left me some money as well and the car." She said with a smile. Lucky! My parents always had a cool car. Well they had more than one but the one aunt Tasha is talking about is the best, it's the silver Porsche Carrera GT.

"That car is the best, I must say. Well, one of the bests." I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"You always had a thing for cars."

"What can I say? I'm a guy. I even bet that Pavel, here, likes cars." I said to him. He gave a small smile and nodded. I really shouldn't have said anything to him about Dimitri.

"Pavel, you're more than welcome to sit down."

"Oh, no, it's ok, Tasha." He said, and he…smiled? Weird. Anyways.

"Aunt Tasha, I know that we just got here, but tomorrow morning we have to go to the UC and I wanted to get some sleep."

"Of course, well we will all have to get together for dinner one night."

"Yea, I'll have to tell Rose." I say getting up. I walk over to her and give her a big hug, "Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome. Have a safe drive. I love you."

"Love you too."

"It was nice meeting you Pavel…again." I hear her say as I'm walking away. Hmmm…I wonder what she means by that. I could always ask Pavel. I look over at him…his face tells me he doesn't want to talk.

**Rose's POV**

Not much happened after Christian left with Pavel. It's just me, the Mobster, and the Russian in the living room not talking. Talk about an awkward silence. I had no idea what to say. The last time I saw my father was when I was in Russia and in not so good health.

What to say? What to say? "So dad?" I started. Really? I can't think of anything else to say? He turned to look at me with a questioning look. "What's been going on lately? Anything new?" I asked. Where in the hell did those questions come from? Whatever, just go with the flow Rose.

"No, nothing much, Kiz. Just taking care of business." He said.

Yea, right! I bet his definition of 'taking care of business' is breaking someone's knee caps. He must have seen my facial expression because he started to laugh.

"Nothing like that Kiz." He said betweens laugh. Am I that readable? Man! I have to work on that.

"Oh really? I hardly believe that." I said with sarcasm.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you. Oh, I've been meaning to ask you, why is your mother calling me?" he asked.

"Smooth. Trying to change the subject, I see." I smiled as I spoke.

"I know. What can I say?" Someone was trying to crack a joke. "But, really, why is she calling me? Did you do something I don't know about?" he asked. Why is everyone always assuming the worst of me?

"Me! Do something wrong? I'm hurt. How could you think like that?" I faked the being hurt, which just caused him to laugh…again.

"Rose, trouble is your middle name. Now what did you do?"

"You have very little faith in me don't you old man?" Ha! I have a feeling that he hates when others answer a question with a question; like father, like daughter.

"Answer the question Rosemarie Hathaway." He said in a serious voice. Yep! He hated it and is pissed.

"Nothing, I swear. I did nothing wrong. All I did was ask for your cell phone number. Where's the crime in that?"

"That's it?"

"Yea, pretty much. " Not really wanting to talk about my mom right now; I decided to change topics. "So Gavriil, how long have you worked for my father? Where you there when I was in Russia?"

"I have been working for your father for about, 5 years now, Miss Hathaway." Wow! Talk about politeness.

"Please call me Rose." I said.

"Ok then, Rose. No I wasn't there when you where in Russia, I was on vacation. But, I heard about it all." Great! Just what I wanted to here. People talk about me in different countries.

"I see. And, what did you hear about me exactly?"

"That you are one badass novice and soon to be badass guardian." He said.

"That's it?" I was shocked. Surprised that no one knew what really happened. I really thought that Abe would fill him in on this whole situation that we were having here.

"You didn't tell him why you are here?" I asked Abe.

"No he knows. I told him not to bring is up though. Pavel knows too. He doesn't know that it is Dimitri Belikov though."

"Why does that matter?" I asked, looking towards my dad.

"You don't know about Pavel and Belikov?" Gavriil asked me, interrupting me and my dad. This doesn't sound good.

What the hell is he talking about? Dimitri never mentioned Pavel or anybody for that matter that wasn't related to him. He hardly talked about other guardians. He always talked about his family and Baia.

"What happened between him and Pavel?" I asked him, avoiding asking my father because I knew he wouldn't tell me. I'm not sure if I want to know.

He knew better than to tell me without getting permission from my father. I looked over to my dad who opened and then closed his mouth and gave a sharp nod to Gavriil. He continued.

"Well, how much do…did you know about Belikov?"

Why does he want to know? "Ummm…I know that he lived with his mom, grandma, and three sisters. That he beat his father up when he was 13 and left his home to become a guardian. His charge died two years ago and that he came to St. Vlads because he was Lissa's sanctioned guardian." I said.

"Did he ever tell you what happened to his charge?"

"You mean Ivan Zelkos?" I asked. He nodded. "Yea, a little. He told me that he and Ivan were best friends. That he was on vacation when he was killed. He always blamed himself."

"Would you believe me if I told you that that wasn't the whole story?" What! The whole story? What is he talking about?

I was about to answer when my father's phone went off. I forgot he was here; he has just been sitting here quietly. "Excuse me. Tell her the truth." He said the last part looking at Gavriil.

Once he was gone, I looked over to where Gavriil was sitting. I am so confused and pissed at the same time. "What the fuck does he mean by that?" Why am I finding all this out now? I think someone could have told me when I was in Russia…

"Umm…well you see…both Pavel and Belikov were Ivan Zelkos Guardians." This was new. Dimitri never told me who the other guardians were. Then again he never really talked about what happened. He always kept that part of his life locked up. Who could blame him; I wouldn't talk about if it that happened to me and Lissa.

I stayed quiet and Gavriil continued on with the story, I'm not sure if I really want to know the truth. "Any way, after Ivan died both them hated each other even more."

"What do you mean, 'even more'?" He is making no sense. What the fuck is going on here?

"Before they were even Ivan's Guardians they went to different schools in Russia. But they were both the best at their schools. Ivan went to Dimitri's school and the two of them became best friends. Ivan had requested Dimitri to be his sanction guardian. But as you know all royals have to have two. So that's where Pavel comes into play."

"So, they didn't like each other because the two of them had ego problems?" you have got to be shitting me.

"Yea, both Pavel and Dimitri were on vacation. Don't ask me how, because I don't know. But yes both his sanction guardians were off at the same time. They didn't know. Dimitri went to visit his family while Pavel left to see his."

"They blamed one another, didn't they?"

"Yes. They did. They broke out into a fist to fist fight. It was bad. To this day they blame themselves."

"I have one question for you."

"Yes…" he trailed off.

"How do you know this?"

"I was there the day Ivan died." He stated.

"He died on your watch." It was more of a statement rather a question.

"Yes. It was a surprised attack. Me and the other guardian couldn't fight them all off." He looked guilty and was beating himself up about it. Hell, if I was him I would too. Well, I actually do know how he feels…somewhat. I failed Mason, in Spokane. Only if I just kept my mouth shut. I would still have my have my best friend here. I failed Dimitri. If I didn't suggest that stupid rescue mission he would be here right now and we both would be guarding Lissa.

"Did they know?"

"Yea, that's when we ran into Abe…he offered us a job as personal guardians. Dimitri walked away from it. He wanted to get far away from that place and Pavel."

"No wonder he never really talked about what happened." I murmured.

"Is that one of the reasons Pavel is here? Because, he knows Dimitri?"

"No, he doesn't know. He thinks that he is here to protect you and Lord Ozera."

"Should I tell him or not?"

"It's up to you…I would fill him in before anything happens. You don't want to have him be surprised when or if Dimitri attacks." _Don't hesitate_ automatically pops in my head.

"Yea, you're right. I'll tell him tonight."

**Please review and let us know what you think. Like it? Don't like it? Leave a review. :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys ! Here is the next chapter! :D Hope you enjoy it! Let us know what you think in the reviews! We appreciated all of them! :)

* * *

**

Christian's POV

We finally get back to the hotel; the ride back was a quiet one. There was a lot for me to taken in and I was thankful the Pavel didn't want to talk. I just kept thinking about my parents. I still, to this day don't know why they did it? Was it because of me?

I couldn't help but think about what they have given me, all their money and…the house. Of all things! Why did they have to give me the fucking house? It's not like I want to relive my past. Maybe I could sell it…I sure as hell didn't want it. I couldn't help but think back to that night. I closed my eyes and shook my head to clear it of all the memories. I have to go back to the house sooner or later and face my past.

We left the car with valet and headed up to our room. I still wasn't sure if I should have told Pavel about Dimitri. I'll have to talk to Rose when we get in. Let's hope she doesn't get mad. I wonder what they have been up to. I really wished she would have gone with us; it would have been more fun. There I go again…thinking about Rose. Why?

We get out of the elevator and see Abe talking on his phone in the hallway, he doesn't seem happy about something. He see's us and looks at Pavel. Pavel nods and then turns to me, "Lord Ozera, you can go inside, I need to talk to Mr. Mazur." He said.

"Ok. But please, call me Christian or Chris; anything but Lord Ozera."

"As you wish, Christian."

I walk in and see that Rose and Guardian Gavriil are in deep conversation. I guess they didn't hear me open the door. I stand in the entrance, debating whether or not I should go in. I then hear Rose say, "Yea, you're right. I'll tell him tonight." Tell who what?

I then decided that now would be a good time to let them know I was back, "Hey Rose, we're back. Miss me?"

"Oh Pyro, just when I was beginning to enjoy the peace and quiet you come back and ruin it." She says laughing. I love her laugh. Snap out of it!

"So is that a yes?" I ask.

"That would be a 'hell no'." She says laughing. I can't help but join in laughing with her.

"So how did it go with your Aunt?" she asked.

"Fine." I say, looking at the wall. I'm not sure if I want to talk about it right now. I'm thankful that Rose drops it.

"Hey, Rose, ummm….can I talk to you? In private?" I ask.

"Sure." She gets up and walks over to the bedroom. She opens the door to her room and walks in; I follow in and see her close the door. "What's up?"

"Well, I really don't know where to start…"

"The beginning is always a great place to start. Do I really want to know what you're about to tell me?"

"Yes, I think I might have messed up."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well on our ride to my Aunt's place, I thought it would be a great idea to start a conversation with Pavel – which by the way wasn't such a great idea." I said in one breath. I chanced it and looked at Rose.

"Oh God, please tell me you didn't mention anything about Dimitri."

"Well, yeah, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. His name just sort of popped into our conversation. Do you know something?"

"Yea, but I just found out now. That's what me and Gavriil were talking about. There's a lot more to Dimitri's past then he told anybody."

"Well, please fill me in. Pavel didn't say much. But he let his mask fall and he looked sad when I mentioned Dimitri."

So, Rose did fill me in. She told me everything about what she and Gavriil talked about. Well, at least everything makes sense to me. This has to be hard o0n Pavel. Rose decided that it would be a wise decision to talk to Pavel tonight about everything going on; her side of the story. I know that I told him why he was here, but she feels that she needs to tell him everything.

Maybe that will get him to open up a little bit more about his past. "Thanks for telling me Christian."

"No problem, sorry that I let it slip, I assumed he knew."

"It's ok. Let's go out there; I think my dad came back in." I really didn't want to go out there; I wanted to stay in here with Rose. Stop it! Not the time or the place.

"Hey Kiz, I have to leave early in the morning for some business." I hear Abe tell Rose.

"Yea, right old man, business. What time are you leaving?" I hear Rose laughing.

Abe soon joins in, "I'm leaving at 6:30."

I go and join them all in the living room. "Oh! Ok. Pyro, before I forget, the house will be ready tomorrow." She says with a smile. "Abe, here, has set it up with everything we possibly need."

"That's great." I say with a smile of my own.

"My dad's leaving in the morning, are we still going to UCLA?"

"Yea, it shouldn't take long." We all decide to get some rest. I still haven't told Rose about my parent's will but I figured that could wait. I'll tell her in the morning.

**Rose's POV**

Abe left the in the morning. I can finally breathe a little. I know that he's my dad and all but it still felt weird for me. Christian was awfully quiet last night, I wanted to talk to him but I figured when he was ready he would talk.

Today is the day Christian, Pavel, and myself are going to go and register for our classes at UCLA. This is going to be so much fun! Hell no! I mean honestly who would want to go to school for another four years just to get a degree? Let me think…not me. That's for sure.

But noo…Christian wants to go. And what he wants he gets. Which I think is complete bullshit; but I can't really complain, thanks to my kick ass father, I get what I want too.

The school isn't too far from the house. It's only seven or so blocks away. I wanted to drive, but the guys wanted to walk. Who would have guessed them passing up driving cool cars? If I had to walk then I'll just bitch and complain; that'll teach them not to piss me off.

I was walking out the front door when the heat hit me. Ugh! It's already hot and muggy, and it's not even noon. Why is it that we either live in extremely cold weather or really hot weather?

"Do we really have to walk? It's hot!" I whined to know in particular.

"What? The big bad ass Hathaway scared of a little heat?" Christian asked with his sarcastic smirk.

"You better watch it Sparky. You don't want to piss me off more than you already have."

"Ooohh. I'm shaking in my boots."

"I'm warning you, Pyro. You're going to start something that you won't be able to finish."

"Try me, Rosie." He said, while starting a little fair ball in his hands.

Before I knew it, something went flying ball my head. Shit! "Oh! No you didn't just do that!"

"Do what Guardian Hathaway?" He acted all innocent.

"You little fire throwing piece of shit!" I looked around for something to throw at him, my eyes stopped on the water hose. He saw me look at it, we looked at each other. We broke our gaze, I took off running towards the hose and I saw him throw more fire right in front of me stopping me in my tracks. Damn it!

Hmmm….I'm betting that the fire won't hurt me. I test my theory and stuck my foot out into the fire a little, so he wouldn't be able to tell what I was going. Nope, no pain. Well, isn't that nice if him.

I slowly inch my way to the hose, almost there. I dive through the flames and grab the hose. I point it at Christian and squirt the water at him. I get up only to see that it's Pavel that's all wet and the flames are all gone. Shit! Not good to piss off a Russian.

"What the hell is going on Rose?" Yup, he's angry. No doubt about that in my mind.

"Well…you see…it all started when…" I was cut off by Christian.

"Hey Rosie! Pav- Guardian Pavel, you do realize that you are soaking wet?"

"Yes, I'm well aware of that, Lord Ozera." Wow! Serious Russian pissed off.

"Christian! You better run." I said, glaring at him.

"Or what?" He was just asking for it.

"5…4…3…2…" Before I got to one, he took off towards the house. "Get back here Ozera!"

"No way in hell, Rosie!"

I heard Pavel running behind me. "Hathaway! Ozera! Knock off your childish games! We have to go!" This is going to be a great day. We both stopped, knowing it was better if we listened to him. He walked up the stairs to his room, to change, mumbling to himself in Russian – more than likely about us.

"Way to go Pyro, look what you've done this time." I whispered yelled to him

"Me! This was all you!" he yelled back.

"How was this my fault? You started it!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"That's enough! If you two want to act like 5 year olds, then I'll treat you like one." Pavel and his damn ninja skills said. "I don't want to hear another sound from either of you unless you're spoken to."

"Are you serious?" I practically yelled.

"Dead serious."

"And if we don't listen?" I know that I'm pushing his buttons. But, he can't be serious.

"You're in for a rude awakening." He said while walking out the door. He was serious alright. If his tone wasn't a clue than it would be his glare. Man! This guy can be scary as hell when he wanted too. "Understood?"

We both just gave a nod. "Come on we are going to be late."

Apparently, Pavel took it upon himself and decided that we were driving. The car ride felt like it was never going to end. Stupid ass Christian. I am going to get him back. I can't believe he did that. Ugh! Pavel has to loosen up a little. No need to get all mad over a little water. Its water for crying out loud!

We finally reached UCLA thank God! I was about to go crazy! What's the thing between Russians and 80's music? I really just wanted to shoot myself. I honestly don't know how much longer I could have taken that crap.

We parked the car and got out. I had no idea where we were going so I let Christian lead the way. I can't stand the silence. I have to talk. "Hey Pyro, what classes are we going to take?"

"I must say that that was the longest you have gone without talking." Of course he would say something like that. Him and his sarcastic comebacks. What's new?

"Answer the question."

"Let's see…I was thinking about Philosophy…maybe getting a degree in law. What do you think?"

"Law?" I questioned.

"Yea, it sounds fun."

"This is going to be hell."

"At least give it a try. It can't be that bad. Let's face it; we both have the right kind of attitude."

"I'll give you that one."

"How about this…give it a semester. If you don't like it then we'll figure something else out. Ok?"

"Ok." I bet he is just being nice because he knows he has it coming. But seriously…Law! I so didn't have this in mind. But it's his choice, he comes first.

This place is so crowded. So many people. I have a feeling that I will probably get lost at least once a week here. Ugh! This is going to be fun. Not!

"Where exactly are we going? We've been walking for so long!" I complained.

"Registration office. We've only been walking for a little while. Calm down Rose." Christian said.

"Do you even know where the office is? I have a feeling we are walking in circles."

"Yes, I know where it is. It's over there." He said, pointing all the way across the campus. You have got to be kidding me.

"Christian, why on the hell are we taking this way when we could have taken a much shorter way?" I asked. I was getting so mad at him.

He tries to stifle a laugh, "Oh Rosie! I just wanted to enjoy the sun."

"How about you enjoy my foot up your ass?"

"Rose!" Pavel said, more like yelled. I swear he just likes to yell; that's all he does when I'm around him.

"What?" I swear I can't say anything without getting in trouble or yelled at. I want this day to end.

"Knock it off."

Yeah right. Not going to happen, Pavel. I think to myself, not really wanting to say it our loud. We finally reach the registration office and I want to jump for joy. The office is nice and cool. We all go up to the counter, I let Christian talk since he know what's going on. Apparently he already signed up for classes and has everything ready.

My dad already took care of everything for me and Pavel. We were put in to the same classes as Christian without a problem. What can I say? My dad is known just about anywhere.

The lady hands us our schedule and I about lose it when I see what we have to take. We are taking twelve classes! This is going to be hell! I'm going to kill Christian. This is a crazy insane schedule to stick to.

On Mondays we have; public speaking, comp and lit, philosophy, economics, and biology.

On Tuesdays and Thursdays we have; religion, accounting, psychology, and general philosophy lab.

On Wednesdays we have; political science, history and government, logic, biology, and economics.

On Fridays we have; comp and lit, philosophy, political science, logic, and history and government.

"Christian! Are you crazy?" I yelled at him once we were outside.

"What?"

"What! Do you see this schedule?" I asked him. I could see Pavel behind him trying not to laugh. "I don't see what so funny Pavel." I say glaring at him.

"Rose, calm down. It might look like a lot but I bet these classes are easy. I mean, you already took biology…how hard can it be?" Pavel said.

"Whatever. Pavel, I still don't see why you're laughing." I try to do the cool one eyebrow thing, but fail yet again.

"For someone who has killed many Strigoi, you're afraid of textbooks?"

"What is it with Russians trying to be funny?"

"I can be funny."

"I beg to differ there, Pavel."

"Come on; let's go back to the hotel. We can grab a bite to eat on the way there and then go check out the house."

**Love it? Hate it? Please review. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Everyone! I wanted to apologize for our story not being updated for a month! My summer has been crazy.  
There is a poll on my profile, to see who is better Adrian or Dimitri. Terri and I have been having this debate for a while and decided to make a poll. Haha.  
So please let us know.  
And please check out Terri's (ATrueLoveStory) story The Broken Unpromise! It's great! :D  
****Any ways! I hope you enjoy this chapter. This was a really long chapter so we split it up into three chapters.

* * *

**

Rose's POV

We were on our way back from campus and decided to grab some lunch. I looked in the back seat at Christian and rolled my eyes at him. For Christ sakes, what was Pyro thinking when he picked his major?

These classes were going to be a nightmare, as if I didn't have enough to worry about. Speaking of nightmares, I glanced over at Pavel, who had his usual stoic expression in place and staring straight ahead. I cleared my throat and figured I had nothing to lose.

"Pavel? Do you know why you are here in California with me and Christian?"

He quickly glanced from the road to me and back to the road again. "Yes, I do...now! I guess it is safe to assume I am here for in the event that Dimitri Belikov is able to find you."

He gazed into the rearview mirror at Christian and back at the road as he continued. "I am here to protect you. I don't know why I wasn't told about Dimitri earlier, regardless of our past history. But, I am glad I did find out the truth. I need to know what I am up against. And fortunately, I do."

"How well did you know him...Dimitri, I mean? What happened between the two of you in Russia?" I needed to know what happened between the two of them.

A minute or two passed by without an answer. I figured he didn't want to talk about it when finally he spoke. His eyes seemed distant as if he were reliving the memories.

"Rose, the history between Dimitri and I is difficult. As I look back in retrospect, we both were acting childish for the way our hatred for one another started. I guess too much ego was between the two of us. Someone had to be the best. We were always trying to outdo the other, prove who was better."

I couldn't imagine Dimitri being so petty. But, he was like that _before_ Ivan's death. From what I understand, he changed a great deal _after _Ivan's demise.

"Dimitri never showed that side to me. I can't see him acting so immature." I tried to defend him without offending Pavel.

He understood completely when he gave me a grin and a slight chuckle. "Well, we both had changed a great deal Rose. Ivan's death altered lots of things for both of us. Let me start from the beginning. It will be easier for you to understand.

You see, Dimitri went to St. Ladislaus while I went to St. Isidore. They were rival schools. We both graduated from the top of our class, along with great recommendations. Ivan Zeklos and Dimitri were best friends for many years... I am sure you are aware of that." He glanced at me again and I nodded in agreement.

"Well like I said, I came with high recommendations and was assigned to Ivan along with Dimitri. We both were appointed as his sanctioned Guardians, which was rare. When they assigned us both with the same amount of authority, I guess that was reason enough for Dimitri to dislike me. Honestly, I didn't blame him for that. In his defense he did have more experience with Ivan and probably deserved it more so than I.

However, it was assigned that way and we had to obey our orders. Long story short, Dimitri hadn't seen his family in quite some time and from what I understood, they were very close and relied on him a great deal. He was the only man in that family as with most Dhampir homes.

His situation always seemed a little different. He took on every responsibility for them. He had planned his vacation months in advance, but the day after he left, I had an emergency that called me back home."

His eyes went distant again while his expression saddened. It was the first real show of emotion I had ever seen comes from Pavel other than anger and I saw that a lot considering I had the uncanny ability to piss him off. Instinctively, I reached across the seat and patted his hand that was resting on the steering wheel.

"It's okay Rose, really." He gave a slight grin.

"Where was I? Yeah, well, Ivan forbidden me to call Dimitri back from his vacation saying he needed the time with his family. I reluctantly agreed to his command, leaving things as they were. On the second day of our leave, Ivan was retiring from an evening with friends when they were surprise attacked by four lurking Strigoi. Gavriil did everything he could to protect Ivan that night.

They were outnumbered and well, he wouldn't have died if Dimitri or I were there to protect him. He died because of us. We let him down." I saw the sadness consumes his features. He seemed to age before my eyes.

"When word reached both Dimitri and me, we hurried back and that was when all hell broke loose. I blamed him and he blamed me. We had words and then words turned to blows with our fists. There were no winners out of it. We both lost that day. I accepted the job that Abe offered me and Dimitri was offered at chance to be a sanctioned guardian for Princess Dragomir. We both went our separate ways and I haven't seen him since. But, I guess I will soon enough." There was something that flashed across his eyes; anger, regret, or revenge. I didn't know what it was.

"Pavel, it wasn't your fault. You can't keep blaming yourself for something you had no control over."

He gave me a questioning glance. "Rose, we both know I had control over the situation. I could have stayed with my charge."

I gave my head a quick shake. "No, you didn't. You had no way of knowing what would have happened if you and Dimitri were there. It was meant to be."

Pavel reached across the chair and rested his hand on my shoulder. "Would you think that way if it were Vasilisa or even Christian?"

I knew he had me and he knew he had me. I was grateful when he changed the subject. "Since we are baring our souls to each other...Could you please explain to me what was going on between you and Belikov?"

I took a deep cleansing breath. "Where should I start?"

He gave a short laugh. "The beginning is always a good place."

I nodded my head and then quickly thought about Christian sitting so quietly in the back seat. I don't think that even he knows the whole story, but it wasn't as if I had anything to hide at this point.

"Dimitri had come to retrieve Lissa and me, and then to escort us back to the academy. When we were returned, I was close to being expelled from school when he reluctantly had agreed to become my mentor.

I was aware of the fact almost immediately that I felt an attraction to him and although he would never admit it, well, I knew he felt it for me too! We both fought it every step of the way. It was bigger than both of us, powerful. I will not make excuses for the way I felt about him. I loved him very much and part of me always will. He helped me in so many ways and taught me a lot about myself." I flicked my eyes out the window and back down at the floor.

"We tried to stay away from each other, sometimes it would work and sometimes it didn't. The attraction and our feelings were just too hard to deny. So, on the night that the academy was attacked, Dimitri and I finally gave into our temptation for each other.

See, I had lost my temper on a certain Moroi that night and Dimitri was instructed to calm me down. He had taken me to a small Guardian cabin that was no longer in use; well actually, it was recently used by Tasha Ozera." I glanced back at Christian, who was listening intently to my story.

"I gave myself completely to him that night for the first time." I gazed out the window and thought of how it felt to be in his arms, to feel the softness of his fingertips as the moved across my skin. I quickly dismissed the thoughts and continued with the story.

"The morning after the attack, we had agreed to move forward with our relationship. It wasn't going to be easy, but we weren't going to deny ourselves any more. After graduation we were going to go public with our relationship, however...we never made it that far.

Within hours of pledging our love for each other and making plans to be together, he was taken from me. He was turned into something that he never wanted to become. We had vowed to each other that if one of us should ever become a Strigoi...we would want to be freed from that evil life."

My voice trailed off as my thoughts raced again of distant memories. Pavel interrupted my daydream. "This is why you went to Russia?"

I blew out a long breath and sighed. "Yes, I did make it to Russia. I meet his family; made them aware of his 'death', and eventually found him near Novosibirsk. He was involved with more than just normal Strigoi activities, things I knew Dimitri would never involve himself in, but anyways, he kept me captive for several days before I was able to escape. I didn't make it very far when he caught up to me."

I felt the tears well up in my eyes as I relived the look on his face when he fell from the bridge. "I had no choice but to stake him."

I lowered my head and whispered. "I didn't fulfill my promise to him...I missed his heart and he is still trapped. Only now, he is hell bent on revenge."

Christian cleared his throat. "He will never get to you. We won't allow it."

I gave a lifeless grin. "Thanks Christian. I've told you everything. All I can do now is wait for him to come for me...wait for one of us to die. Because this time, one of us will."

**Christian's POV**

We arrived at Mario's a couple minutes after Rose told us about her and Dimitri. Thinking back to when the two of them were together, I can tell that the two of them were happier. Dimitri was less stoic, he showed emotions, and he wasn't always in guardian mode. Even after her trainings and having her ass handed to her she was in a happy mood.

I know how she feels, but knowing Rose; she wouldn't want anyone feeling sad for here. She's not one for pity. Well, wouldn't you know, Rose and I have another thing in common besides are sarcastic remarks.

The waitress seats us at a table in the back and hands us our menus. "Italian. Yum. My favorite." Rose says as she opens her menu.

"I thought you like doughnuts." I stated.

"I like those too. But who doesn't like pizza?"

"You would eat anything that's edible Rose."

I opened my menu and started to look it over. I glanced at Pavel, he seemed quiet but what's new. He still had his sunglasses on even though we were inside. Does he ever take them off? I looked away before he could see me staring at him.

"That's where you are wrong Sparky; I won't eat everything that's edible. For example, pancreas."

Pavel and I both laughed at that. "It's not that bad."

"Says the boy who drinks blood." She mumbled.

"One of these days you'll eat and you won't even know."

"Not a chance."

I was about to say something, but then the waitress came over, "You ready to order?"

"You two ready?" Pavel asked us. I haven't even looked over the menu completely. I nodded and looked at Rose.

"Yes, I'll have a pepperoni pizza and a Coke." She said as she was closing her menu and handing it to her.

"Ok, and for you?" the waitress asked turning towards me.

"Ummm...I'll have...the lasagna, please and a Coke." I handed her my menu.

"And for you, sir?"

"I'll have the spaghetti and a Coke as well. Thank you."

After the waitress left, I asked Pavel, "Hey Pavel, just out of curiosity, but why do you wear sunglasses?"

"No reason, just like too." Simple and straight to the point.

"Oh, ok." I had a feeling that he wasn't going to elaborate on it and that we were done talking about the sunglasses.

"So, Chris, how did it go with your Aunt?" Rose asked me.

I had a feeling that this would come up sooner or later. I was hoping later, but I guess it's now. I took a deep breath in. If Rose and Pavel could talk about their rocky pasts then I could talk about my parents will.

"Well, she wanted to talk to me about my parent's will." I couldn't look at Rose, so I stared at the table. "I didn't even know that they left a will. But then again, no one ever really thought they would turn willingly."

"They left me all the money and the house. What I don't get is, why would you want to leave your 18 year old son, the house he watched his parents die in? The same house where he grew up happy and then had everything he believed in taken away?" I hadn't realized that I grabbed the tablecloth. I let go and tried to smooth it out.

"I will never be able to forget that night; it'll always be a part of me. I can't go back to that house, not alone."

I felt a hand grab mine; I knew it was Rose's. "Christian, you won't be alone. You will always have me, no matter what, whether you like me or not."

I met her eyes and saw that she was serious. I gave her a small smile and she returned it. She never let go of my hand, until we were getting ready to pay. Pavel offered to pay for dinner even though me and Rose were more than happy to pay. But in the end we let him.

"Hey Rose, I'm just wondering, but what does your dad specialize in?"

"Umm...I'm not sure, never really got a chance to ask while I was in Russia. Pavel?"

"You father specializes in the element of fire. Why do you ask Christian?"

I saw Rose turn around in her seat and I had a feeling that Pavel was looking at me through the rearview mirror. "Nothing...never mind." I said.

"Tell us, why did you want to know?"

"Well, I had this weird feeling that you dad was a Spirit user..." I trailed off not really wanting to finish my sentence.

I swear I could see Pavel tense. "Why would you think that?" Rose asked.

"Well, when we were in the hallway of the hotel, the night we came back from Aunt Tasha's place, Pavel and Abe just looked at each other and well it reminded me of you and Lissa. And I'm willing to bet that he is – and no offense for this Pavel – but that he is somewhat short tempered like you."

"I am not short tempered."

"Yes, you are."

"No."

"Anyways...he always near Abe when he's here and hardly ever leaves his side. It reminds of two people that I know very well."

"Pavel, is my dad a Spirit user and are you two bonded?" Rose asked, with curiosity written all over her face.

"It's complicated...I have been working with you father for almost five years. I have come to know everything about him and I...I understand him very well."

"Well, if you ask me, I still think you are bonded."

"Well, no one asked you." Both Pavel and Rose said.

"Calm down, you two." I said, looking out my window. We finally reached our new house. I still can't believe we got one so close to campus.

"There are five bedrooms; first come, first serve." Pavel said. "We can figure everything else out later when we return from Court."

**Let us know what you think! Please review! :D**


End file.
